Dimensional Heroes: Injustice 2
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes once again return to the world of DC Superheroes where they face a new threat as well as a major one. Can they overcome these incredible offs?
1. The Girl who Laughs

We open up at an Office Building where Bruce was on a TV screen addressing the public about the past in the Regime.

"It's been years since the Regime fell. Superman is behind bars. Damian, my own son, is there with him. But we can't ever forget why we put them there. We must stay vigilant." he said.

In the office itself, there stood Bruce Wayne.

"I thought your goal was to reassure people, Mr. Wayne." said a man revealed to be Lucius Fox. "You're not alone in rebuilding Gotham and Metropolis, but if we don't change some minds soon…"

"Thought that's why you hired that overpaid PR firm, Lucius." Bruce said.

"Convincing folks to move back to these cities is a lot harder when they're afraid someone's going to knock them down again." Lucius said.

"Superman's never getting out. I made that clear." Bruce said.

"But Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Black Adam… they're still out there, somewhere, and seemingly immune to prosecution." Lucius said. "I know you built Brother Eye to keep an eye on those loose ends, but the public doesn't know."

"Brother Eye's secrecy is critical. Our enemies can't fight something they don't know exists." Bruce said.

"Well, then at least follow one bit of advice we paid those PR people so much for." Lucius said.

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

"Be a little less Batman, a little more billionaire playboy. Get out around town in the daylight, and smile. Focus groups show people feel safer when they see you smile." Lucius said as a phone rings. "That would be your other job. Bruce, consider widening your circle of trust. Nobody wins all by themselves. Not even you."

Later...

Inside a building stairwell, there were two individuals, one man and one woman. The first was a man with a blonde beard and green mask with an improved suit, ditching his old one. Don't be fooled, this isn't a cosplayer. This is the real Green Arrow, Oliver Queen.

Following the previous Injustice chapter, Ollie chose to not go back to his own earth like his fellow counterparts, and stay behind in this earth. Knowing the Green Arrow of this Earth was dead at the hands of Superman, Ollie decided to stay and live with his counterpart's wife, Dinah Lance, also known as Black Canary.

Trained by JLA member, Wildcat himself, Black Canary isn't your ordinary Bombshell. She's an expert in Boxing and MMA, and that's not even mentioning her metagene, called the Canary Cry. Just by screaming, she can emit ultrasonic shockwaves that can shatter both glass and eardrums.

"As a reception area, this place needs a lot of work." green arrow.

"Ollie! Dinah! Thank you for coming on such short notice." Batman said as he came from upstairs.

"You're lucky we found a sitter." Dinah said.

Batman then pushed against a part of the wall as a passage opened up as he lead them down the way.

"Wait, hold the door please!" said a voice as a man in cowboy gear with assorted weaponry ran in, making it in time. Alongside him there was someone else. A girl stretched her way into the entrance along with a man and woman in military blue uniforms. The girl with the extendable limbs wore military boots, pants and a shirt. Last to come in was a blonde girl in a pilot's uniform.

"Whoo… i thought we'd never make it." the younger girl said.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't read the directions wrong, Morph." the blonde said.

"Oh dont worry,Bets. It's fine. We did make it." the cowboy said.

"Conner Trav, Morph, Col. Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye and Betty. Team Revival is here I see." Batman said.

"Sorry we came last second Bats. We came as fast as we could." Connor said.

"You don't need to apologize. 5 other teams are coming as well, but they'll arrive soon." Bruce said.

"Quite the party this'll be." Black Canary said.

Bruce continued to lead Dinah, Ollie and Team Revival down the hallway into an abandoned subway station that was lined with high tech equipment.

"My grandfather built the original Gotham underground. But these days...its the Bat Cave." Batman said.

"Wow…" Morph said.

"Hey, Bruce! I see you got dinah and Ollie on board!" Rainbow said as the other groups were waiting for them.

"So these are the groups you told me about, Ollie." Black Canary said.

"Yeah, they're pretty tough. Don't recognize the last two though…" Green arrow said.

"The one on the left with the guy in the mask in front is Spectra Force, led by that guy, Spectra Phantom." Connor said as Spectra was eyeing him. "I know Spectra, you thought i was supposed to be sitting this out."

"Actually, I figured you do this. I just didn't think you would have the guts to come." Spectra said. "I thought you would be following your government's orders."

"Vigor gave me permission to come." Connor said looking at Jexi. "You must be the famous Jexi. My names Connor Trav. I'm a Bounty Hunter that works for the Universal Government. More specifically the Council that runs it."

"Oh, government guys? Yeah, sounds boring." Rainbow said.

"When is working for the government boring?" Connor asked. "It pays well, and I'm their most trusted member. This is my fly girl, Betty.."

"Hello there." Betty waved.

"And I'm sure Edward and Alphonse recognize Mustang and Hawkeye there…" Connor said.

"Of all things, your government had to you with the Colonel and Lieutenant…." Edward groaned.

"Just put it behind you, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"And whos the girl?" Indigo said.

"That's Morph. Found her in Astro's lab, or what was left of it. He had Lamy experiment on her using Hell's core, combining her DNA with that of Luffy, Lacy and Alice Right, and the DNA of a Parasite, giving her Morphogenetic abilities." Connor said.

"So that Etherious was still around. And to think we saw the last of her and her clones in Tartaros's base." Lisanna said.

"Regardless, we're here to help however we can." Connor said.

"I agree. This job isn't something I can handle alone. I need the help of all of you. Dimensional Heroes, Spectra force, Shining Hope Squadron, Brave Adventurers, Team revival and….I'm sorry, i dont think ive caught the name of your group yet." Bruce said to Zexi.

"It doesn't have a name yet. I don't have my full ten yet. So until then, we're Zexi's Group." Zexi said.

"Alright then." Bruce said. "Continuing where i left of…"

He showed Dinah, Ollie and the Groups a pillar of metal with computers all around it, made up of high tech software just by looking at it.

"Allow me to present you all, Brother Eye." Bruce said.

"More like Eye of Sauron." Green Arrow said. "Surveillance hub?"

"Brother Eye was made to keep watch over the cities. If trouble ever comes...it will guide us to it." Batman said.

"Must take a real genius to operate all of this." Abby said.

"I dunno about genius…" a voice said as the chair next to Bruce wheeled around revealing a familiar face, but in a new outfit consisting of aviator goggles, and pigtails painted red and blue on both sides separately. "...but i do got a PhD."

"Harley! Good to see you again!" David said.

"Especially considering she teamed up with the other Joker last time we came here and tried to kill us." Peko said.

"Yeah, but those days are over now, thank goodness. Baldy was right about one thing, I've outgrown the guy." Harley said. "That said, great to see you guys again! Especially Dinah and her hubby. You sure came a long way."

"A world away. But the change of scenery is nice." Green Arrow said.

"I was surprised you called us and all these extra hands, Bruce. Things seem to be going well. So, whats up?" Dinah asked.

"Dismantling the Regime created gaps in global security. We're covering them where we can, but…." Batman said.

"Let me guess...there are those trying to take the Regime's place and calling in support….like say...the Alvarez Empire." Jexi said.

"Not just that. Harleen, show them what else we've got." Bruce said.

"Right-o, Bats!" Harley said.

She brung up a profile screen, and there was an Armored Gorilla a few feet bigger than anyone else had seen.

"A… Gorilla?" Leonis asked.

"Gorilla Grodd, everyone's favorite talking ape." Harley said. "He's got himself a band of bozos, calls em the Society."

"Jexi's proclamation is also correct. Recently, we've learned that a few members of the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan 12 have come because Grodd asked them to." Connor said.

"We figured. But we should tell you that before we came here, we were attacked by two of them. God Serena and Wall Eehto." Zinia said.

"Obviously, working with Zeref's elite forces, Grodd is planning something big, as told by my mole in Gorilla City. But what, where, when… we don't know." Bruce said.

"One thing we do know, Scarecrow's gonna ship Grodd and those Alvarez guys a butt-load of fear gas from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp. Very mosquito-y." Harley said.

"So you want us to stop that shipment before it gets to grodd." Vashyron said.

"Not just you alone. Harleen, Dinah and Ollie will assist you." Bruce said.

"Not joining us for the Party?" Black Canary asked.

"I don't think he can. He's heading the projects for Gotham and Metropolis, and thanks to Superman, everyone knows his hero identity." Hope said.

"Hope is right. Because of that, I can't leave Gotham without worrying the public." Bruce said.

"We understand. We have it covered." Kabuki said.

Later in the swamp…

Harley, Black Canary and Green Arrow spied into a cabin. While they were doing that, Scarecrows men were moving crates of Fear Gas.

"I don't get it, we got the edge, let's just jump em right now." Mine said over the comm as she was perched up high with Pumpkin aimed down at the docks.

"Mine, don't do it. You pull that trigger and miss a shot, you'll hit those crates of Scarecrow's gas. I heards it's pretty volatile." Hope whispered in the com.

"Will you guys shut up? Someone's talking with Scarecrow." Zephyr said.

"Can they move any faster? I don't want grodd taking my head off cuz your boys are too slow." a masked voice said. They could make out the shape had guns on his arms.

"Fear not, Deadshot. We'll be ready for tomorrow's attack." Scarecrow said.

"Tomorrow?" Jexi said over the comm.

"Cheeky Monkey…" Harley started before vines grabbed her, Dinah and Ollie and hung them up side down.

"Hey, i heard something happen, what's going on?!" Leonis asked.

"Gh… Poison Ivy's here." Black Canary said as there she was.

"Fancy meeting you all here." Ivy said.

"Keep them moving. I'll see what that's about…" Scarecrow said inside.

"Red! I aint seen you in forever, you here to take down these punks?" Harley asked. But to her shock, Scarecrow walked out and stood right next to Poison Ivy, but she didn't lift a finger at him.

"Quite the catch, Ivy." she said.

"Okay, there are so many things wrong with this picture." Zelos said.

Zephyr just focused on Ivy. "You joined the society? Why?" he asked.

"Your man Bruce said he was going to take better care for the Green. But all he's done is built up the concrete jungles of Gotham and Metropolis. To me, he's no different than Superman." Ivy said.

"At least he's actually making things better after the Regime went down." Zelos said.

"You are a few cones short of a pine if you think your new friends care about the Green." Green Arrow said.

"Grodd will keep his promises, or he'll be my next victim." Ivy said.

"Oh red… Why you making me do this? Now!" Harley said as the vines were frozen and broke apart with Tulip nearby.

"I care about nature too...but not to this extreme." Tulip said.

"Mine, light em up!" Zeyphr siad.

"Finally!" Mine said firing a shot at the cabin.

"Sniper!" one of the men said as they fired wildly while the others engaged Scarecrow and the men. Meanwhile, Harley confronted Ivy, her former teammate.

"Let me get you outta here, girl. We can team up again, drive all the boys crazy. You know… like the old days?" Harley asked.

"The old days were fun… But these days, I'm all business." Poison Ivy said as she locked into battle with Harley.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Tulip shouted as a hammer got between them. "I don't think she's into that idea. But I'm fine with it."

"Do you even know where we are, little girl? Nature's all around us. I can control every aspect of plant life itself!" Ivy said making more vines appear and slamming down around the Swamp. She also conjured a living flytrap like creature that walked on its own and spat some sort of acid.

"It doesn't matter to me." Tulip said freezing it and shattering it. "Because while you control nature...I control the ice."

"No…" Ivy said before Harley caught her off guard with her pistols, before smacking her upside the head with a Baseball Bat. She then bashed at her once more and sent her skidding to the ground, unconscious.

"No more sleep overs for you." Harley said.

She and Tulip than ran over to Ollie, Dinah and the others. Green arrow and Black Canary were incapacitated by Scarecrows patented Fear Gas, coughing on the ground, and the others were having trouble trying to focus because of the effects.

"Face your fears…" Scarecrow said as he sprayed a bit more into the air.

Harley didn't seem to mind the gas at all for a bit. She inhaled some through her nose before playfully sneezing it out. "Please. I used to huff this stuff for kicks."

"Then you'll appreciate my new formula." Scarecrow said spraying more of it before becoming monstrous before her eyes. "You all have a high tolerance… but everyone has something to fear."

"But it's not you!" a voice shouted as Kabuki pounced as her Kunai clashed with Scarecrow's sickle.

"You...you don't seem to be affected by this." Scarecrow said in surprise.

"I've endured countless tortures. I fear nothing!" she said kicking him back.

Harley tagged in and brought out her mallet, whacking Scarecrow with it. She then blasted him repeatedly with her pistols before he finally went down. "Ugh… instant hangover…"

Scarecrow was back to normal, but he was still trying to do something. "Were not… done yet…"

"This fight is over, Scarecrow. Don't bother trying to continue." Tulip said.

"Don't count on it…" Scarecrow said throwing a grenade full of fear gas as it spread over all of them.

"What's happening?" Zephyr said.

"Harley was exposed to too much Gas. We're being pulled into her nightmare realm." Kabuki said. "She's facing her own worst nightmares."

They were inside a twisted amusement park, and the theme was something they thought would never resurface.

"Joker." Zephyr said.

"So...does that mean…" Tulip asked as something was walking out of the mouth of a haunted house. It was Joker himself, but he wasn't alone. Alongside him was a much older male elf.

"Uh… Tulip? Who is that?" Kabuki asked.

"Father…" Tulip said.

"Kabuki...you have been a bad girl, y'know." a voice said as standing by them was an oni in red with wild blond hair, a tail and holding a saucer of sake.

"Lord...Shutendoji." she said.

"Shutendoji...as in one of the three worst Yo-kai to have been born? The Oni King, Shutendoji?" Tulip said in shock.

The three walked towards the group.

"Harley, darling! Look at you, such a big girl. Cosplaying a hero, LARPing in the Batcave… but you hear it, don't you?" Joker asked.

"Hear what?" Harley asked.

"The real you. Buried underneath the floorboards, scratch, scratch, scratching to get out. The one who'd kill their friends…. And laugh about it." Joker said pointing to Batman as he was tied up.

Tulips father was next to speak.

"Tulip...you are an ungrateful child. You have forsaken your own tribe and race. You could have stopped the war if you just obeyed my wishes." he said.

"Father, the war wasn't our doing! We were forced to fight by…!" Tulip started.

"Silence!" her father shouted. "Now, you're going to cast off that police uniform… and do what you should have. Marry the Fairy Prince. You think...that because some truth was exposed that the fighting will magically stop? That is a child's wonderland. War is not that easy to stop. Now go… claim your true destiny." he said pointing to a podium where a tall fairy man stood.

"Kabuki...you know they're never gonna accept you as a real person. All that kid's gonna see is a murderer and aN oni." Shutendoji said.

"He doesn't see that, my lord. He saw me for who I really was, I took off that mask to be who i was, and I believe every word they said to me on Cho-Taiyo island!" Kabuki said.

"Please. Any human can make such words. Remember, they tried to twist your arms. People have never been that trusting of us Oni. Look, just come back. Live with your own kind...for the rest of your days." Shutendoji said.

Harley was dressed in one of her old outfits carrying a shiv, Tulip was in a wedding dress over her original outfit, and Kabuki regained her mask. They slowly were walking over to Batman, the fairy prince, and Shutendoji respectively, before they suddenly stopped. Harley lowered the shiv, Tulip dropped the Bouquet she was holding, and Kabuki broke her mask apart.

In response to this, Joker brought out his revolver, Tulip's father pulling out a bow and arrow, and Shutendoji created fire in his hands.

"Oh Harley… always such a disappointment. Why do I bother?!" Joker said aiming the revolver at Harley's head.

"Tulip...this is for our people. Do as I say!" he said aiming for her head.

"Kabuki...looks like things are really over...your life being one of them." Shutendoji said pulling the fire back.

That was when the three reacted. Harley knocked the gun from Joker's hands, Tulip froze the arrow head and shattered it, and Kabuki dodged the flame.

"Ain't no slick fella with a cheap suit and cheaper grin telling me who I am EVER again!" Harley said. "We had mad love once upon a time… but now that's over, Mistah J!" she said taking her pistols out.

"This is the life you see father, but it's not mine!" Tulip said. "And you will not lead it."

"Master...I will not forget your teachings...but even I know this isn't the real you." Kabuki said drawing her Kunai.

"Yeah! Get em, girls!" Ruby said.

Harley went up against Joker and overwhelmed him with pistol fire and cracks to the head with her Baseball bat. Joker was cornered like a rat, but he fought back with all he had just to survive the onslaught.

"You will marry the Fairy Prince, even if i have to drag you to the altar kicking and screaming!" Tulip's father said firing arrow after arrow with different magical effects at Tulip. But she was freezing each and every one of them with ice as well as firing ice arrows of her own.

"Kabuki….seems like I gotta put some hurt on you again...like when you misbehaved." Shutendoji said launching flames at her as Kabuki was dodging.

Harley managed to get past Jokers desperate attempts at fighting and cracked his skull in with her bat. And with Tulips father tring from repeated shots, Tulip had to capitalize by using her other power. She invoked Gray's Ice Devil Slayer magic for the first time and froze all around her, her father included.

As for Kabuki, she had dodged everything Shutendoji threw at her and dashed to him, slicing his head off, and making him collapse.

"Nobody puts these girls in a corner." Harley said. Because they all beat their nightmare, the world around them disappeared in fear gas. "Let's go before it's Anchors away!"

With Green Arrow back up, he worked together with Ruby and Mine to take out the boats as they were taking off, exploding each one.

"Hah, we got em now!" Mine said before she was suddenly grabbed by a giant figure that bursted from the swamp. He was all green and plated with wood. "Waaaah!" she dangled from the new comers hand upside down.

"This Swamp is protected!" the new face said.

"Is that… Swamp Thing? I heard he was dead." Tulip said.

"I guard the green, the plant life of earth. As long as it lives...I cannot die!" he said.

"Well...this is some situation. I'm so scared! Not!" Mine said firing a more intense blast from Pumpkin that pierced Swamp Thing as she escaped. "Too bad for you. Pumpkin's power increases whenever I feel like I'm in more danger."

Swamp thing recovered as Mine doubled back to the others, his wound from pumpkin healing.

"Swampy, wait! It ain't us you want to bash. We're the good guys!" Harley said.

"Good? Bad? I care little for humanity. But i do care… when my Swamp burns!" Swamp thing said shrinking down to their level of size, charging and separating the group.

Mine fired consecutive shots into Swamp Thing, but each one went right through him.

"What is this guy made of? Whatever it is, he's not flinching from my shots!" Mine said.

"Swamp Thing is composed of plant tissue. He doesn't have any vitals or organs. It's just plant life." Ruby said.

"Maybe if we ice him over, we can get him to listen. You're up again, Elfy!" Harley said.

"Don't call me...oof!" Tulip said as she was knocked down by Swamp Thing.

"Relax...I have this!" Ruby said as she was swinging her scythe at Swamp Thing, cutting him apart bit by bit before jumping and letting Harley have the finishing blow.

"Mama always said i had a black thumb." Harley said. Swamp Thing recovered as he seemed less hostile.

"Now heed us, Swamp Thing. Its Scarecrow and his henchmen you want. They are planning to fill your swamp with a very poisonous gas." Kabuki said.

"Hmmm. I see.'" Swamp Thing said as vines grew from the swamp trapping the gunmen while Scarecrow was left to escape. "If they ever come back here, I will be ready."

"Thats nice to hear. You're more than welcome to help us out on Batman's team." Zephyr said.

"I will consider it should our interests align. For now...this swamp must heal." Swamp Thing said vanishing in the bog.

The mission to Slaughter Swamp didn't end in total disaster, but heeding swamp thing's words, they left to Pursue the society.

"Looks like things have ended well." Connor said as he was suiting up. "Guess we go and meet up with them in Gorilla City."

"Don't you think that's a bit risky? I mean, we still don't know who Grodd has under his heel." David said.

"My team's the smallest out of all of yours. I guess if we go, it is risky. But i don't want to be stuck here forever. I bet a lot of people feel the same way…" Connor said.

"Fine. Just be careful...because the danger is real. Especially considering Grodd's partners." Jexi said.


	2. The Brave and the Bold

In the night Skies, a Dropship flew through them as Green Arrow, Black Canary and Harley had began advancing to Gorilla City, headquarters of Gorilla Grodd and his Society.

Dinah and Ollie decided to switch out members before they headed there. Feeling confident with how things went last time, Ollie decided to pick Teba and Vera to come along, since they backed him up against Grundy, Frost, Wonder Woman and Black Adam so well.

Also coming along from Zexi's group was Heart. Full of enthusiasm and determination, he wanted to head to Gorilla City to personally deliver justice to, as he saw Grodd in his mind, "the evil simian that must be shown justice!"

From Spectra Force, it was Midnight. Black Canary and green Arrow felt a little uneasy around him. Not because of his former criminal ties, or that he was a member of the Oracion Seis. both of them admitted to Midnight that they already got a dose of Scarecrow's fear gas, and knowing Midnight had a specialty when it came to Illusion Magic. But Midnight assured them that he was not like what they believed.

"There is no need to fear me. I am not who I was when Brain was in control over the Seis. And you don't need to refer to me as Midnight. You can call me Macbeth if you wish." Midnight said.

"You're sure about this guy?" Green arrow asked to Bruce over vidcom.

"You'll need his specialty in Illusions if things get too hairy. Don't be fooled by his looks, he nearly beat Jellal using an illusion of a past criminal known as Zero." Batman said.

"We would've won, but i never expected him to break the illusion by blinding himself." Midnight said.

"Alright then, so its us, the Illusionist, the Hero archetype and my partners in Archery." Green arrow said. "Nice lineup here."

"I agree." Bruce said. "Back to the point, our best chance to stop Grodd is with a preemptive strike."

"Sounds more military than vigilante. You try calling the army?" Green Arrow asked.

"There is no army. It all had to be torn down after Superman fell." Tails said over the comm.

"So it was left to us? So be it!" Heart said. "We will make short work of this evil simian in the name of justice!"

"Easy there, turbo. Grodd's not some lightweight. And the eight of us go to extragate Grodd and his entire gorilla army?" Green Arrow asked.

"Grodd's their Alpha. Take him down, and the others will submit. But we wary of running into the Spriggan Twelve or the other members of the Society. They're more coordinated than we knew." Bruce said.

"So off to gorilla city is is, then." Vera said.

"I'd better call the sitter then. Mommy and Daddy are coming home late." Green Arrow said getting up.

Midnight saw Green arrow go to make the call. "You know, you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it."

"Midnight has a point Dinah. If it's too much for you and Ollie to do, i'll have Blue Beetle and Firestorm take over." Bruce said.

"No. We can do this." Black Canary said.

"You've been out of the fight a long time. You have a family now." Batman said.

"You're family too, Bruce. I couldn't be there to finish the fight with Superman. But I am not abandoning this one." Black Canary said.

The group soon arrived to Gorilla City in the early morning where Connor had waited for them.

"So, whats up?" Connor asked.

"You didn't have to come. Your team is smaller than ours." Midnight said.

"But i have a job to do. Besides, someone's gotta take Grodd in. And Universal Prison's got a nice cell with his name on it." Connor said.

On stage, Grodd soon climbed onto the stage.

"My citizens of Gorilla City. The time for our oppression will soon end! Soon, we will take our vengeance out against humanity! No more Regime! No more Justice League! This is the dawn of...the Society!" Grodd said as familiar villains were walking out of the woodwork.

"Let's see. Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Bane, Cheetah, Captain Cold, Deadshot, Scarecrow and Grodd." Connor said.

"This isn't a few members. It's all of them." Midnight said.

"But...we of the Society will not go in alone! We have acquired help from off this world! A kingdom of elite warriors willing to hear our call. So welcome...the Spriggan!"

Walking onto the stage were six figures. The first was a woman with green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears gold cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh.

"That one is Brandish U, the country Demolisher." Midnight said.

Next was a bald man with a skull on his forehead with hands in his pockets. He wore a purple spandex turtleneck, over which he sports a black blazer; and also wears black pants.

"And Jacob Lessio...he's an assassin." Midnight said.

Following was a demonic looking being with a dark aura surging from him.

"He wasn't in the profiling." Connor said. "Who is he?"

"Bloodman. He's an Etherious known as the Grim Reaper." Midnight said.

Out next was a tall man with blond hair with rose decals on his armor.

"And him?" Connor asked.

"Neinhart. Another of the Spriggan 12. We don't know much about his abilities though." Midnight said.

Following was a man with shark like teeth in orange overalls and black hair with an evil grin.

"That man looks intimidating." Teba said.

"He's the real Wall Eehto." Midnight said.

The last to come out was a woman with long red hair, dressed in robes and a witch like hat as well as carrying a staff with her.

"So that makes her…" Connor said.

"The Scarlet Despair...Irene Belsarion. The Strongest woman in the entire empire." Midnight said.

"But...these six...they have not come here by themselves. They have brought with them...someone special. Without who this mighty empire would not come to be!" Grodd said. "So please...present yourself."

The place was silent as footsteps were heard. The group looked in shock as a familiar face approached the stage.

"I welcome you to our fair city! They call you Emperor Spriggan back home but to the rest of the worlds...you only go by one name! I welcome you humbly….Lord Zeref." Grodd said as Zeref stood before the crowd.

"Holy cow… you guys getting this? The Big Man is here." Connor said showing video footage.

"Zeref is here?! I don't believe it!" Happy said.

"Holy crap! They're not wasting any manpower here." David said. "But… Don't you guys find it kind of strange? All of Grodd's top fighters are human in some way."

"Seems kind of ironic when you think about it." Vera said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I don't think he plans to keep them around when all is finished." Titanica said.

"I thank you for your invitation, Grodd. I feel honored to be able to set foot in such a city." Zeref said. "Especially considering what's gone on in Ishgar."

"Oh...and do you have this Makarov with you?" Grodd asked.

"We have his body in a preserving coffin. You see...he died going against our troops." Zeref said.

Everyone gasped.

"Makarov is dead?!" Pinkie asked. "Makarov is dead?!" she had grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"Get offa me!" Natsu said pushing her aside.

"He must have used Fairy Law." Erza said.

"But...through his death, we were able to claim an important part." Zeref said. "Fairy Heart."

"Fairy Heart?" Connor said. "Isn't that another one of Fairy Tail's most powerful spells?"

"I've never heard of it." Midnight said.

"Imagine it...an unlimited amount of magic. One that can never die. Now...I present it before you." Zeref said as they all looked to see a young girl with long blond hair and no shoes.

"That's…." Jexi said.

"Mavis Vermillion. The first master of Fairy Tail." Spectra said.

Grodd smiled. "Today, with our combined might, we show the world that we are superior! Today, we bring anyone who would dare stand against us… to their knees!" Grodd finished his speech as the Apes under his command raised their rifles in boosted morale.

"Low self esteem? Not that guy's problem." Green Arrow said.

"Thats a lotta manpower to go through just to get to Grodd." Harley said.

"Remember what Bats said. We just need to take Grodd down and the whole plan crumbles." Connor said.

"And what about Zeref? We just gonna let him go?" Teba asked.

"We can't kill him or Natsu dies with him. I can't think of any way to trap him for good, so for now, we focus on the Society and the members of the Alvarez Empire that AREN'T Zeref or Irene." Black Canary said.

"Hmm...I think I wanna try and steal away a few things." Connor said. "I'm going for Makarov's body and Mavis."

"You sure you wish to take such a risk?" Midnight asked.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've done it already. Now let's go." Connor said. "Keep the jet warm for us Harley." he said as they moved out.

"Wait, you died? When?!" Harley asked before they were gone.

With Grodd, Bane, Catwoman, Captain Cold and Cheetah, they were transporting Makarov's coffin and Mavis in chains.

"Do we really need the corpse and the girl?" Cold asked.

"She might look like a normal girl, but I hear she has unlimited magic power." Cheetah said.

"You laid it on a little thick, Grodd. You hire Superman's speech writer?" Catwoman asked.

"Soldiers must be properly motivated to sacrifice their lives, Catwoman." Grodd said.

"Hate is the perennial motivator." Bane added.

"Well corpse and girl or not, you better not turn that hate on us, or this Society is over." Captain Cold said.

"As long as we have a common agenda, Captain Cold, you have nothing to fear. Zeref and his forces are the same as us." Grodd said.

"Yeah, little surprised you trust him. This is the man who's caused death to millions of people and created those demons." Catwoman said.

"While it is unjust against me to trust humans, Zeref and the remainders of the Spriggan 12 are formidable. I will tolerate these humans… for now." Grodd said. "I'll wait until Zeref falls, and take his secrets for myself."

"That sounds enticing. So long as you share those secrets with us." Cheetah said.

"You will receive what you need of Zeref's secrets, Cheetah. After he dies." Grodd said as Deadshot appeared. "Report, Deadshot."

"We're ready to move out." Deadshot said.

"Good Dog. Now go tell Zeref and the others. Cheetah, Cold, you're with the first wave." Grodd said.

"Okay, but this secret partner of yours better supply us. We lost a lot back in Slaughter Swamp." Cold said leaving with Cheetah.

"Speaking of that, maybe you should tell us who this 'silent partner' is." Catwoman said.

"He will soon make his presence known, and will be pleased at what we have. But for now…" Grodd said.

"But first, a few words from the Brave and the Bold!" Green arrow said as he and Black Canary jumped down from the roof. Following them were Teba and Vera as Teba carried her to the ground, Heart just landing on the Ground with a thud. Connor perfectly landed holding his hat on his head with one hand, and Midnight floating to the ground using a carpet.

"I'm the brave one right?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm not bold enough to disagree." Green Arrow said.

Connor drew his six-shooters. "By the authority of the Universal Government, you three are coming with us! Drop the girl and the dead old man in the casket and come quietly!"

"If you do not comply, we will deal out some righteous justice!" Heart said.

"The saboteurs of Slaughter Swamp, i presume. Hmph. Deal with them, and guard the girl. We don't need the casket or the old man but that girl is vital!" Grodd said going away for the moment.

Bane kicked Makarov's casket aside as it rammed into a wall. He then grabbed Mavis's body and went to tie it around a tree as Catwoman a stepped up, cracking her whip.

"I call first dibs." Catwoman said.

Green Arrow **Black Canary**

From the look on Dinah's face, it was clear that she wanted Catwoman. Green Arrow silently acknowledged and went to secure Mavis's body with Teba and Vera as Connor, Midnight and Heart backed up Black Canary.

"A traitor again, Selina? I don't know why Bruce ever trusted you." Black Canary said.

"I've got nine lives, Dinah. I'm only a traitor in most of them." Catwoman said.

Connor fired his six-shooters as catwoman dodged easily.

"You're pulling your punches." Midnight said.

"Hey, I may be a Bounty Hunter, but i don't shoot women. And you shouldn't punch her, Heart." Connor said.

"Justice...does not care for gender nor does it discriminate! Justice does...what it is needed to do!" Heart said posing.

"You!" Catwoman said trying to whip at them only for her whip to turn and wrap around herself.

"Sorry...but you cannot hit us." Midnight said. "My magic made sure of that."

"Score one for the Illusionist." Connor said as Catwoman was struggling it midnights work as Black canary hit her with a flip kick and then downed her with an elbow drop.

"And so much for Nine Lives." Black Canary said.

At that moment, Green Arrow was sent flying halfway across the place before landing harshly, Vera followed, but Teba was able to use his wings to get a bit of a backwind to soften his landing.

"Oooh… that was graceful, you three." Black Canary said.,

"No need to be sarcastic about it." Vera said as she and Green Arrow got back up.

Bane was walking forward and activated the pumps on his new suit, getting full of venom for the fight.

"One of us needs to distract him while the other snips his tubes." Black Canary said.

"Ouch." Green arrow said

"His venom tubes, ollie." Dinah corrected.

Bane chuckled. "How kind of Batman and the hero leaders, sending their underlings. I will gladly return you to them… in body bags."

 **Green Arrow** Black Canary

"We'll distract him. You can snip." Teba said readying an arrow as Black Canary's group diverted.

Green Arrow and Vera notched arrows of their own as all three of them fired at the same time. However, Bane was just too quick, and he caught all three of the arrows with just one hand.

"Your spines will break...like this!" Bane said snapping the arrows easily.

"Now ya done it. Those were our favorite arrows." Green Arrow said.

"Vera, Bomb Arrows, pour it on him!" Teba said.

"Roger!" Vera said as the two of them repeatedly fired at Bane with Bomb Arrows forcing the behemoth back.

"Is that all you have in your Arsenal?" Bane asked pushing back against the repeated blasts.

"Try something different, Switch to something more… shocking!" Green arrow said blasting Green Arrow with one of his electric trick arrows.

"Ollies got the right idea! Pepper him with Shock Arrows!" Teba said.

"Coming right up." Vera said as the two fired their Shock Arrows, electrifying the man.

"Thanks to all the metal he's wearing...these arrows are more conductive." Teba said.

The three fired another set of arrows as Bane went down.

"Birdie, now!" Green Arrow called.'

Black Canary ran up with blades in hand as she slashed the venom tubes. After doing so, she kicked Bane onto his back.

"That takes care of that." Connor said. "Makarov's casket and Mavis's body are secured." he said as Midnight had them both at his side, floating above him on the left and right.

"Now wheres that damn dirty ape?" Green Arrow asked.

At that moment, a portal appeared out of nowhere. An ankh appeared for a second before something shot out of the portal. It was a man wearing a mystic helm in full armor with Egyptian aspects.

"I come to you as darkness falls…" he said.

"Who's this?" Teba asked.

"Kent Nelson. Also known as Doctor Fate." Vera said.

"Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen, Connor Trav, Leon Flux, Macbeth, Teba, and Vera. In the past, I have shielded two of you from danger, and the rest I have left to carve their fates. But a grave crisis looms, and I do not know if i can stop it." Doctor Fate said.

"You mean Grodd and company? We've got that covered." Green Arrow said.

"Grodd and his allies are pawns of an even greater master. A new order is coming. I have foreseen it. Leave with me now, while I can still save you." Doctor Fate said.

"If that's the case, then were staying right here. Right, Heart?" Connor asked.

"Indeed! Justice must be served!" Heart said.

"There is no justice without order." Doctor Fate said. "Everyone and everything you know will die. I will shepherd you to safety, lest you all suffer the same fate. By force, if necessary." Doctor Fate said brandishing magic.

"Looks like someone's been wearing the Helm of Fate for too long…" Connor said.

"Then let's help him out of it." Green Arrow said.

Green Arrow **Black Canary**

"Watch our backs." Black Canary said as she, Heart, Midnight and Connor stepped up as Fate was ready to fight.

"You should not have returned to Batman. You are not fated to fight his battle." Doctor fate said.

"Well, like a good friend once told me… screw fate." Black Canary said.

Doctor Fate fired bolts of Magic to keep the four on their toes. Connor brought out his rifle and loaded a clip of electric rounds.

"Sorry Kent, this won't hurt, but it ain't gonna tickle either." Connor said firing, but Doctor Fate protected against it.

"That is right! Justice...Hammer!" Heart said hitting Fate on the side of his head. He seemed damaged, but it was reduced.

"The Helm of Fate does not damage so easily, boy." Doctor Fate said.

"He was trying to dent your fancy helmet, Doc." Connor said blasting him with an electric round and shocking him.

"Let's finish this. Spiral Pain!" Midnight said swinging an arm as the wind around Fate inflicted large amounts of pain on him before he fell.

"Im not abandoning Batman." Black Canary said.

Connor and Heart grabbed the Helm, along with Ollie and Dinah.

"Ready? Okay. One, two…" Connor said before seeing Heart had already removed the Helm. "Come on!"

"You were really going to continue his suffering with a count down?" Heart said before tossing the helm aside. "Mr. Kent! Are you okay?"

"Your headgear really had you going." Green Arrow asked.

"I lost control of Nabu, the spirit of the helm. Thanks to you, i'm back in control, for now." Kent said. "I have to consult my masters, the Lords of Order. Only their judgment can help with this crisis."

"What crisis? What's going on?" Vera asked.

"The magic of the Lords bars me from saying any more. I've changed fate too many times, this planet's destiny is no longer clear." Kent said picking the Helm up and putting it back on, acquiring his power once more. "What comes next, mere mortals cannot stop. For better or worse, your fate rests in the gods' hands…."

And with that, Doctor Fate vanished.

"That was… spooky." Green Arrow said.

"Yeah. Let's find Grodd and get out of here." Black Canary said.

"Let's be sure to take Master Makarov and 1st Master Mavis with us." Connor said.

"Me and Midnight can handle getting them out. Just make sure Grodd falls." Heart said running out with both.

With Midnight and Heart leaving to secure Mavis and Makarov, Teba, Vera and Connor continued with Black Canary and saw Grodd in wait for them, but neither Zeref nor his Spriggan were to be found. However, there were plenty of apes with Grodd, as well as a squad of Wall's robots.

Grodd tossed Harley down between them. "You've overstayed your welcome."

"We're happy to check out, but you're coming with us." Black Canary said.

Ollie, Vera, and Teba each fired arrows. Ollie had three arrows aimed for Grodd as Teba and Vera loaded Ancient arrows.

"Those strange glowing arrows...what are they?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'll show you." Teba said firing one as it instantly destroyed a robot. "These robots...they don't hold a candle to the Guardian's of my world!"

Green arrow just fired his arrows at Grodd as Vera and Teba fired their ancient arrows at grodd, only for him to stop them inches from his face with his telekinesis, dropping them to the ground.

"Fighting a talking ape wasn't enough, had to throw in telekinesis and a bunch of robots who know how to deal with us…" Green Arrow said.

 **Green Arrow** Black Canary

Green Arrow didn't want to waste any time with Grodd, but first, the crowd around him had to be cleared.

"Give us a song to soothe these savage beasts." Green Arrow said to Black Canary and Connor.

"We will provide support." Teba said as he and Vera switched to Bomb Arrows.

Black Canary let loose a powerful Canary Cry as Connor followed up with flashbangs, blinding and knocking the apes back, and disabling the robots for a second as grodd rolled into the front.

"It won't be long before those robots know how to counter your Cry, courtesy of Wall's Weakness Magic." Connor said.

"Lets not waste any time scrapping them, then." Black Canary said as they charged to do so. Meanwhile, Green Arrow, Teba and Vera had to deal with Grodd.

"Ah… I forgot to bring some Banana Arrows. Wait… You eat bananas, right? Or is that an offensive stereotype?" Green Arrow asked.

"You ignorant fools…" Grodd growled.

The fight began as Grodd showed off his savage fighting style mixed with his telekinetic and other Mind powers.

"They were right, Grodd isn't a pushover." Vera said.

"But we will not surrender. Especially when you have an idea." Teba said firing an arrow at Grodd, igniting Grodd's fur on fire. "Like Fire Arrows."

Green Arrow loaded up his trademark Boxing Glove Arrow and fired, hitting Grodd in the face and knocking him down hard.

"I was just trying to be PC." Green Arrow said as Black Canary and Connor came back. "How did it go with the bots?"

"They all adapted to my Canary Cry at the same time, so all i had to do is let Connor fill them with holes." Black Canary said.

"Yeah...which was hard to do against them. But now...it's over Grodd!" Connor said as Grodd started laughing.

"Its never a good sign when the villains starts laughing after losing." Green Arrow said.

"You may have won this battle, but not the war." Grodd said as a large ship was coming above them.

Vera realized what was going on. "Teba! Take Connor and go!" she said.

"Of course." Teba said quickly grabbing Connor with his talons as he took off with him.

"Thanks Teba. You're a lifesaver. Literally." Connor said.

"You know what that ship is?" Teba asked. "I can sense a dangerous presence from it."

"You have a good reason. That ship...it belongs to a person who has taken many worlds from this universe." Connor said. "Someone who is my sworn enemy."

They got out of the Skull Ships sight as they landed near Heart and Midnight.

"That ship captured Ms. Lance, Mr. Queen and Vera. We couldn't get Ms. Quinzel out in time." Heart said.

"On the plus side, we got Makarov and Mavis's body back. We gotta get these back to base." Connor said.

"Uh...you realize I'm still alive right?" Mavis said.

"Oh...uh...so sorry." Connor said. "I just assumed you were…"

"We need to go now. It won't take long before they realize where we are." Teba said.

"Right. Let's take the jet back." Connor said. "And get ready for an invasion."


	3. Invasion

By the time Connor, Teba, Heart and Midnight had come back to the Batcave, Brainiac had already begun his collection run. He dispatched his extractor Ships and dropped dozens of his Betas onto the cities. They knew it wasn't time for a funeral for Makarov just yet.

"So you know about Brainiac, Connor?" Nana asked.

"Long story short...he killed me." Connor said.

"Oh okay." some of them said nonchalantly.

"That explains why you're called Team Revival." David said. "Still, I can't believe Vera would make a move like that."

"She did that so that we could escape. A noble sacrifice if I ever saw one." Teba said.

"Don't say that! Sure, Brainiac has captured her, but that doesn't mean she's dead yet." David said. "There's a chance we could rescue her if we can get to that ship."

"Except… We can't go up there right now." Teba said.

"Not yet anyway. But our main priority is dealing with Brainiac and Walls bots as well as the Spriggan 12 and Society on the ground." Hope said. "Where's Rainbow and Racer?"

"They went to get someone. I dunno who." Sunset said.

"I think I have a good idea who." Sectonia said.

At an arctic base, Rainbow and Racer sped to it and skidded to a halt in front of the door.

Rainbow panted a bit. "Now i know… how hard it is… to run a hundred miles in a few seconds. Sonic's got it easy." she said. "You doing okay yourself, Racer?"

"It would have been easier if someone didn't insist on tagging along." Racer said pointing to Mirajane who was on his back.

"Why did you wanna come along, Mira?" Rainbow asked.

"If we run into people from the Alvarez Empire, it would make sense to have some support." Mira said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Now let's get who we came for and Hope i don't have to run while carrying you all the way back to metropo…. Ghoof!" Racer said trying to open the door before it slammed him right into the face and into the metal bars as a red and gold blur raced out at lighting speed.

"Wow, he works fast." Mirajane said.

"Fast? Heh, Fast is an understatement for Barry Allen." Rainbow said closing the door as she helped Racer up. "Cmon racer, let's catch up with Flash."

"H-hey, wait!" Racer said as Rainbow started running.

Mira giggled. "Ready to give another piggy back ride?"

"Ugh." Racer said carrying Mirajane as they ran off.

They followed Flash's trail back to Metropolis as they stopped at memorial station. There, they saw flash had been downed, likey by a shot to the knee, as Captain Cold was aiming his gun at Flash's leg.

"Put the Cold Gun down, Snart! Or things will get really hot!" Rainbow said.

"Really?" Captain Cold asked. "You couldn't have picked a better pun line?"

"Its an off day for me." Rainbow said before she felt a shot zoom by as soldiers were coming at her. "Really off day."

"Hold on!" Mira said getting between them. "Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah!" she said taking on the appearance of a familiar demoness as she looked at the soldiers, forcing them to stop.

Captain Cold whistles at that. "She's really got it all."

"Wait...isn't that Seilah of Tartaros?" Rainbow asked.

"After what happened, I took over a lot of demons from Tartaros into my body. Seilah being one of them." Mirajane said.

"Hate to take away such good eye candy, but…" Cold said as he aimed his gun.

"Cold, think about this for a minute. We should be helping these people!" Flash said getting up.

"The same people that cheered when the Regime killed my friends? My sister?!" Cold asked.

"I'm sorry… But you never hurt civilians. You're better than this!" Flash said before Cold tossed him to the others.

"Once upon a time, I was…" Cold said.

Captain Cold fired consecutive shots from his gun, trying to hit the Speedster and his allies. Flash, Rainbow and Racer were too quick for that, though.

"Oh come on, dealing with one Speedster is bad enough!" Cold said.

"You can never have too many speedsters, Snart!" Rainbow said punching Captain Cold in the gut.

"Same with those who can control demons." Mira said as the soldiers were firing on Cold.

Captain Cold was caught off Guard so much, he didn't notice flash coming up behind him and knocking him down hard.

"I guess we both let each other down…" Flash said.

Mirajane then used Saylas power to have the Alvarez guards knock themselves out as Deadshot came into the station, stepping over and trying to avoid the guards.

"Running a little slow, Flash." Deadshot said.

"Retirement can do that." Flash said before quickly dodging incoming shots.

"I would think you would be against all of this." Racer said.

"Got no choice. Grodd put a nano explosive in my head and his paw's on the trigger." Deadshot said.

Deadshot fired another round catching racer off guard and slugging him, then head butting flash as he tried to hold him in submission. "So whether I like it or not… I gotta do Grodd's dirty work." he said as he began fighting them.

"There probably isn't anything we can do to get that nano out right now." Rainbow said trying to dodge as many bullets as she could. "Mira, you think any of the demons in your new arsenal can remove a bomb in Lawton's head somehow?"

"Not sure. But we can try later." Mira said before an shot was heard but no bullet was seen.

"Huh?" Racer said before he was stabbed in the leg. He feel to the ground with Jacob behind him.

"Oh, crap…" Rainbow said.

"Great. Grodd can't rely on me for one second, can he?" Deadshot said.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was asked by his majesty to deal with Flash. But...these three are my priority now." Jacob said.

"Surprised I didn't feel you coming." Mirajane said.

"Part of my Assassination Magic." Jacob said. "I can make my presence invisible as well as my weapons."

"So the gun and knife are just not there." Rainbow said.

"I guess this is just business for you like Lawton, huh?" Flash asked Jacob.

"Pretty much. Haven't failed an assassination yet. Don't care if I'm dealing with girls, I'm gonna cut, slash, and dice em up." Jacob said.

"Well, as the old saying goes, there's a first for everything." Rainbow smirked.

"I'll handle Deadshot. You guys handle Jacob." Flash said.

"Good idea." Rainbow said as Flash continued to fight Lawton. "Alright mira, it looks like its just you and me since Racers down."

"Got it." Mira said as the two of them were going against Jacob as he was quickly dodging.

"Not bad but the buck will end here." Jacob said before grabbing Mira. "Now...I'm gonna use the weakness all people have." Jacob said as parts of Mira's clothing began to vanish.

"Seriously, fake stripping which leads to embarrassment?" Rainbow said before seeing Jacob closing his own eyes.

"Of course, this is also a double edge sword as it is the weakness of all men and women." Jacob said looking away.

"You seriously need to see someone about this habit, man." Rainbow said. "Mira, you doing okay? I really hope he's not right about this weakness thing."

"I think it's more true for him. He's keeping his eyes shut pretty tight." Mira said.

"If that's the case...whoa Mira! Way to take it off!" Rainbow said.

"What? Oh god, cover up!" Jacob said letting go before being kicked by Rainbow and Mira.

"Hah, i was right! You're just an over-dignified pussy!" Rainbow said.

"At least I'm not a pervert." Jacob said.

"Can't believe he fell for that. Well, guess its time we wrapped this up." Mira said glowing. "Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria!" she shouted before wearing black clothing with black tentacles.

"That looks like that demon base." Rainbow said.

"I said I took over lots of demons. Plutogrim was one of them. This is a result of absorbing it and the rest of the demons that remained." Mirajane said.

"I know how to handle this. A technique that is my secret weapon." Jacob said as he was throwing punches. "Fighting with my eyes closed technique!"

"You are so not ready for dealing with every aspect of women. Time to put you down." Rainbow said.

"Agreed." Mirajane said.

The two of them moved a lighting speed, punching at Jacob from all directions, with Mirajanes punches more impactful due to her increased strength and speed. With a final combo attack, Jacob was down.

"You know, he probably could have beat us if he kept his eyes open." Mira said.

"He's too much of a pussy when it comes to girls, though. That's why he'll never get a girlfriend." Rainbow said cuffing him.

"What are you doing?" Mirajane asked reverting to normal.

"Connor said he had to round up as many of the Spriggan 12 and take them to Universal Prison. Figured id book this guy. Already called the Universal Police to pick him up." Rainbow said as a Universal Police craft came down and uniformed men spilled out.

"Hes all yours, Officers." Rainbow said pushing Jacob to the officers as one of them caught him.

"Confirmed. Jacob Lessio has been apprehended." one of the officers said as they brought him in.

"As for Racer, I'll carry him back. Once I use Alegria, my magic power is gonna be down for a bit." Mira said.

"Alright then." Rainbow said before seeing another familiar face as Green Lantern floated down.

"See you girls have things under control." Green Lantern said.

"So you finally went Green for real again?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. The Guardians decided to give me a second chance after I learned to conquer my fears." Green Lantern said.

"Good to have you back on the right side, Mr. Jordan." Mira said smiling.

"Yeah, feels good to be back. You girls mind taking me to Bruce? I gotta have a few words with him." Green Lantern said.

"By all means." Rainbow said.


	4. A Sea of Troubles

Rainbow Dash and Mirajane had agreed to take Green Lantern back to the Batcave, where Batman had suited up and had confronted Superman about Brainiac already.

"So lemme get this straight, you asked Superman if there's anyway to beat Brainiac. And then he was all 'you can't'?" Rainbow asked.

"Not without him, he said." Batman said.

"Well, at least he wants in, but i don't think we should be so courteous to Clark. I mean, he's still in the mind that he wants to take our criminals his way… it's just not right." Hope said.

"True. But we don't know a thing about this Brainiac. And Clark is the only one who knows how he works. But...he's killed a lot of people too, not just criminals. We need to keep him locked up until we reach a final decision." Jexi said.

"I would have to agree." Spectra said. "Right now, we need to widen our circle. We still have the Society as well as the Alvarez Empire to deal with."

"Well, Mira and I did bring Hal back. He said he wanted to help." Rainbow siad.

"Are you sure hes 100% green again? For all we know, he still could have some Yellow spots." Sunset said.

"Not good enough. We need more than him. Hmm. Hope, you still feel like you can trust this Lantern even if he is not the one you know?" Spectra asked.

"I know he does." Green Lantern said coming up. "Look, i get why you guys don't trust me, but the ring chose me. And the Guardians put me through hell to get it back."

"I wasn't asking you." Spectra said. "I wanna hear it from you, Hope."

"If the Guardians think he has a second chance to prove himself, then i dont see any doubt myself." Hope said.

"Then you best pack a wetsuit. You'll be leaving with Levy, Pantherlily, David and Jimbei down to Atlantis to recruit Aquaman." Spectra said.

"Um...he didn't like getting roped into the Regime by superman. He sure won't be happy to see me." Green Lantern said.

"Well, you better get used to it."

"Though, I'm not sure about David's new duds." Akane said as David was seen in a black jacket with black pants and shoes with white gloves and a black hat like Connor's.

"I'm just trying something new, alright?" David asked.

"Wardrobe malfunctions aside, you all best be careful. It won't just be Arthur you need to worry about." Batman said.

"Yes. Word is that the Society as well as a member of the Alvarez Empire was sighted entering the city." Spectra said.

"So we'd best not wait any longer." Green Lantern said.

At Atlantis, they arrived just in time to see Brainiac besieging the city. They caught aquaman surrounded by Betas and a massive squad of Wall's robots.

"Begone! Atlantis will not be yours!" Aquaman said.

"Arthur!" Hope said as they came to help, smashing the betas in their way.

"As much as it is a surprise to see you, you came just in time." Arthur said as Walls robots surrounded them. "These new contraptions are very formidable. Everytime i try to attack them, it seems like they know how to counter it."

"They're powered by Wall's Weakness Magic. They see something, they adapt to it." Hope said.

As they were about to attack them, their heads were suddenly sliced off.

"Damn...it seems like I'm last here." a voice said as they saw Gajeel behind them.

"Gajeel!" Levy said.

"Wait, so does this mean Laxus is on Board?" Hope asked.

"He's already on his way to the base." Gajeel said. "As for me, I heard you came down here and figured you might need help considering how weak you and the demon hunter are."

"I take offense to that." David said as he sensed something. "Look out!" he said as he set up a barrier to block the coming attack.

"Nice reflexes." a voice said.

"It's nothing much. I just know a fellow hunter when I sense one." David said.

Up above the roof as Aquaman left, Cheetah was there.

"So...these are the ones. And the Demon hunter is with them." a voice said as a large figure entered the room. It was Bloodman.

"Bloodman too." Jimbei said.

"Lets not beat around the bush. Wonder Woman's in Hiding, maybe down here. Tell me, wheres your amazon freind?" Cheetah asked.

"Didn't you hear? We unfriended her, so did atlantis." Green Lantern said.

"Liar!" Cheetah said leaping down on one side of him and the others as Bloodman cornered them on the other. "I don't need a Golden Lasso to make you tell the truth."

"These people...the moment they laid their eyes on me, they made a contract with death." Bloodman said.

"Is that supposed to scare us? You can instantly make someone die." Hope said. "Now….here I…" Hope said punching at Bloodman only to go through his body as part of it became a black smoke. "What the….Ugh! This stuff!"

"His body...its made of Barrier Particles!" Levy said.

"Oh great…" Hope said shaking it off. "Doesnt matter though. I held my breath there while i was trying to punch you. Barrier Particles only work if they get inside the one targeted."

"Thanks for the history lesson, but how are we supposed to hit the guy if hes made of stuff that's a literal poison for Magic users?" Gajeel said.

"If we can't attack directly, then maybe… Ice Needles!" David casted as icicles were sent flying towards Bloodman.

"Hehehe. Thorns!" Bloodman said as thorns rose from the ground and blocked the ice.

"Looks like he's got something for that too." David said.

"Wait...this...this is Mard Geer's curse! He can use his curse?" Hope said.

"Not just the Underworld King's...I can use the curses and magic of all the Nine Demon Gates and their king!" Bloodman said. "Like this one! Exploding Spiral!" he shouted waving his hand making the air before him explode pushing them back.

"Well, this is just great." David said. "Is there any way we can land a hit on this guy?"

"Your fate is sealed. Onimaru!" Bloodman said swinging his arms in a cross, sending a cutting away at them. "Now...to kill you. Dark Deluge!" he shouted as a wall of water rose behind him.

"Crap, not this one again!" Gajeel said as the wave overtook them.

"I've got no choice… Tapu Fini!" David said, armatizing with Fini.

Hope, desperately trying to hold his breath and not take in the poison water like last time when he was face to face with Torafuzar, motioned to David to over take the poison water with Tapu Fini's own.

"Surf's up, punk!" David said as a wave appeared behind him to overtake Bloodman's poisoned water.

"So… That was the power of the armatus." Cheetah said as she continued to fight Green Lantern.

"You...it matters not. You have all been intaking my particles. It won't be long before they kill you and…" Bloodman said before Gajeel dropkicked him back. "Huh? You don't seem bothered by it."

"My lungs are made of iron punk." Gajeel said.

"I see. So the demon hunter isn't the only challenge here." Bloodman said. "Then it looks like I can let it loose after all...the third seal." he said as his body began to change. He became more gaseous as he grew into a large mass of barrier particles with two eyes and an evil smile.

"Oh come on!" Hope said.

"As if this wasn't gonna get any harder. Now we have to fight a whole cloud of Barrier Particles." Pantherlily said.

"You will all now face death." Bloodman said as skulls were beginning to materialize around him. "The moment these touch...your life is forfeit." he said as they rose over them in a massive wave. "Over Skelter!"

The skulls barreled towards the group.

"Ha!" David said slashing them away alongside Gajeel.

"You...ain't touching them." Gajeel said looking at the group as they were looking weaker. "You already spread these particles all over Atlantis. But...you won't be going any farther."

"They will die. As will you. Your lives are…" Blood man said.

"Shut up!" Gajeel shouted. "I'm always the last! It's so frustrating! So pathetic! But you know...to hell with that! None of it matters as long as I can protect the girl I love!"

"Gajeel." Levy said.

Gajeel then opened his mouth as he began intaking the surrounding Barrier Particles.

"What? Are you a fool? You are poisoning your own body!" Bloodman said.

"No way...am I dying here." Gajeel said with his skin turning a jet black and becoming hard as iron. "Jet Black Iron!"

"He's...unleashed it. Dragon Force." Jimbei said.

"You finally did it, Gajeel!" Hope said.

"Damn, does this feel good. Now i know how Salamander and the little girl feel. Now...we're finishing this here and now!" Gajeel said charging at Bloodman.

"You can't touch me. I have no physical form to…." Bloodman said before Gajeel slugged him across his body repeatedly. "But...he shouldn't even be able to touch me!"

"The Barrier Particles. By ingesting them...he's become a force of anti magic. Meaning, he can touch anything that has magic!" Levy said.

"Now let's put you both down! Lantern!" Gajeel said.

"Way ahead of ya." Hal smiled and lifted a beaten and tired cheetah with his rings levitation. "Do it! Demon and Cheetah sandwich!" he said throwing cheetah to gajeel.

Both were tossed into one another into a sandwich like move.

"Yeah! We did it!" Hope said.

"No. I did it, but who's arguing?" Gajeel said as Bloodman reverted to normal and Cheetah was unconscious.

"Bad Kitty!" Green Lantern said before cuffing Bloodman but before he could, Bloodman opened his eyes as he morphed into a black sphere.

"What the...what's he doing?" Gajeel said.

"This was something I was hoping not to do. Transforming myself into a portal to the afterlife. I will not return from it. But neither will you!" Bloodman said attempting to pull Gajeel in before David slashed Bloodman's appendages away. "How dare you!"

David looked at Bloodman with a scowl on his face. "Your curse will not inflict these people, or anyone again!"

"Bastard!" Bloodman shouted before he faded away entirely.

"Target eliminated." David said as he regained his composure.

"So much for putting him behind bars." Green lantern said.

Disregarding the outcome of Bloodman's demise, they caught up with Aquaman as he was battling more Betas and Walls robots. Green lantern mowed the Betas down with a constructed Minigun, but Walls Robots quickly adapted to the minigun barrage, only to be attacked by the heroes when they were adapting.

"Seriously, these things are like ants. How in the world does Wall find enough free time to make all these?" Hope asked.

"He can create them easily given what he is. I doubt we'll see the end of these things unless we take Wall out." Levy said.

"My people are getting flanked by both types of machines as we speak. Hold this position, be the rear guard!" Aquaman said.

"On it. And you?" Green Lantern asked.

"I'm the Vanguard." Aquaman said running off. But no sooner had he left that bane crashed through a door.

"Bane, surprise surprise. I knew sending you to Universal Prison wasn't gonna cut it." Hope said.

"I escaped those men before they could even touch me. Now...I will break you, little man!" Bane said.

"Come give it a try." Hope said.

Bane then charged at them only for Gajeel and Jimbei to block him football style.

"Push him back, Gajeel!" Jimbei said.

"Im pushin, im pushin!" Gajeel said.

"Levy, give us something to work with here!" Hope said.

"Okay, here goes! Solid Script: Oil!" Levy said as the word oil appeared on the ground, making it slippery for Bane. And with that, Hope and Hal double teamed Bane, knocking him down with both their punches.

"Break this." Green Lantern said. But then he suddenly was overcome by something and had a red glow in his eyes.

"Rage…" a voice said before Green Lantern summoned a Hammer and knocked Bane down.

"Whoa. What was that?" Gajeel asked.

"I… I dunno. But it seemed a bit familiar." Green Lantern said.

"After this, im sure Aquaman will have our backs. So let's find him and…" Hope started.

Suddenly a red portal lined with blood of sorts appeared. Out of it stepped a large, monstrous man, lined with red armor of unusual variety. On his chest was a symbol with a circle backed on both sides by two curved lines, and by his side was a blue cat with the same armor set.

"Hal Jordan! Hope the Victor!" he called.

"Oh great, just what i needed…" Hope groaned.

"You guys know these two?" Gajeel asked.

"Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. Agents of Vengeance. Powered by Rage…" Green Lantern said.

"Yeah, and they're not particularly the friendly variety either." Hope said.

"So we are dealing with Red Lanterns now." Jimbei said.

"Pretty much." David said.

"Well, we're gonna kick their asses back to whatever planet they come from." Gajeel said.

"It's not us he wants, Gajeel. It's Hope and Hal." David said.

"Lemme talk to them, Hal." Hope said.

"Okay. But don't be surprised if he pulls something." Green Lantern said.

Hope walked up to Atrocitus as he and Dex-Starr circled him along with hope.

"Hey, Atrocitus. S'been awhile. Youve been uh… working out?" Hope asked.

"I am not here for pleasantries, Hope the Victor." Atrocitus said.

"Then what are you here for? Definitely not Anger Management, i can tell." Hope said.

"Sinestro and his Yellow Lanterns slaughtered millions, and their victims demand vengeance! Hal Jordan may have cast off their ring, but he is not absolved." Atrocitus said.

"Lemme guess, you caused his rage trip?" Hope asked.

"Indeed. For even though he is still guilty, and Dex-Starr would claw his heart out and lap up his blood. Now I command him to burn...with rage!" Atrocitus shouted.

"Hal Jordan, a Red Lantern? He's already been yellow, pal. But why me?" Hope asked.

"Have you not forgotten?" Atrocitus said. "Years before, the robot known as Laserman was purging the Corps from all over the emotional spectrum. He came to Ysmault and attacked and slaughtered us without a shred of mercy. Many died in his pursuit for our lantern!"

"Seriously? That was 3 years ago, just get over it!" Hope said.

"No!" Atrocitus said spewing out a red substance from his mouth onto Hope.

"Ah! It burns! So much rage!" Hope shouted.

"Okay, that is just disgusting…" David said.

Atrocitus did the same to Hal before opening his claws to reveal a red ring.

"A red ring? What's the point of all of this?!" David asked.

"Looks like he came to claim a new member." Gajeel said. "Either Hal or Hope. But most definitely Hal."

"Come on, you two… Fight it! Don't let your rage overcome you!" David said.

"In brightest day… In blackest night…" Green Lantern started reciting. "No evil shall escape my sight… Let those who worship...evil's might…"

His energy radiated over himself burning the rage off him and Hope.

"BEWARE MY POWER! GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Green Lantern said.

"You've got a point about one thing. We regret the atrocities we've committed… But our will and hope are stronger than our hate." Hope said.

Hope grappled with Atrocitus and punched him in the stomach sending him back as Hal tackled him away.

"Argh! Dex-Starr, tear Hope the Victor apart!" Atrocitus said while fighting with Hal.

"Mrowr…" Dex-Starr seethed and pounced on Hope, trying to get at his face as they both struggled.

"Oh sure, Greenie gets the big guy while Hope gets stuck with the cat." Gajeel said.

"Will you stop complaining and get him off of me, please?!" Hope said trying to keep Dex-Starr from clawing his face.

"Yeah, I'm on it. Iron Dragon's Pillar!" Gajeel shouted hitting Dex-Starr off Hope and pinning him to the ground. "Bad kitty. You need to go back to obedience school."

But Dex-Starr wasn't finished as he did what Atrocitus did and blasted his own Napalm Vomit onto Gajeel's extended arm.

"Ow!" Gajeel said retracting it as Dex-Starr ascended into the air. "That stupid cat's gonna get it!"

"You can't really underestimate Dex-Starr either." Hope said.

"He shouldn't underestimate me either. I just beat down a demon." Gajeel said jumping out at Dex-Starr.

"Correction: WE beat down a demon, Gajeel." David said.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel said slashing at Dex-Starr sending him falling.

"Good timing, I'm just about done!" Hal said throwing a haymaker with a constructed fist, sending Atrocitus skidding across the floor and near Dex-Starr.

"We're not gonna join you, Atrocitus. We may get angry, but we don't give in to Rage." Hope said.

Atrocitus slammed his fist on the ground. "This universe is burning! And when it is reduced to ashes, you will beg for vengeance!" Atrocitus said creating another portal and retreating back to Ysmault along with Dex-Starr.

"The guardians don't need to know about that one." Green Lantern assured Hope.

"Yeah. I get his rage but I don't need them near me." Hope said.

"We should get back to Batman. Aquaman is clearly on our side, so we should give him the good news." Jimbei said.

"Speaking of which, Dave. I think you made quite the impression on Cheetah." Hope said.

"What kind of impression, I don't know." David said. "And considering how she can be, I don't think I want to know."


	5. Assault on Stryker's Island

Even with Aquaman recruited, Brainiac still pressed his assault. With his Betas greatly cutting down the military and other defenses, it was time for phase 2, collect the cities. There were plenty on his mind. Metropolis, Gotham City, Coast City, Atlantis, Khandaq, just to name a few. Already, Brainiac had sent his extractor ships down to Earth to be ready to collect the cities, and time was running out as the people were in panic.

"Things are escalating faster than I originally thought. It won't be long before he reduces this world to ashes like all the others." Spectra said.

"I circled the globe. Brainiac is placing ships in major cities all over." Flash said.

"Even with the Atlanteans, we won't stand a chance." Najenda said. "Do we have any reserves?"

"Just Blue Beetle and Firestorm, but they're busy." Batman said.

"Come on, what's more important than this?" Natsu asked.

"They're stationed on Stryker's Island. Their job is to be the last line of Defense if Brainiac moves on Superman." Batman said.

"Well, if Brainiac doesn't make that move, Black Adam and Wonder Woman will." Jexi said.

"And the worse things get, the more people thing we should let him out to help…" Flash said as the others stared at him. "I'm just saying."

"We put Seryu, Jude and that kid called Morph with those two, but lets just hope they all can keep the Most wanted man in this universe locked down." Green Lantern said.

"It's true that Beetle, Firestorm and even Morph are still green, but together with Seryu and Jude, they just might be the most powerful team we have…" Batman said.

At Stryker's Island, Seryu, Morph, and Jude were accompanying the two individuals, or rather three.

"For real, Jaime. Batman and the other groups don't think we're important. Aliens are invading, and were on guard duty?" Jason Rusch, one half of the Nuclear Man, Firestorm. The other half was behind him and Jaime Reyes, the current Blue Beetle. He is Professor Martin Stein.

"Guarding Superman and his cronies." Jaime said.

"Who already have guards. We're guarding guards. We're redundant." Jason countered.

"Jason, you need to step back. Take in the bigger picture." Professor Stein said.

"I'd rather be in here than out there. This suit I'm wearing is an Alien War Machine." Jaime said, referring to the Scarab fused to his spine. "Not to mention we're with one of Astros final experiments and someone literally fused together with her own Imperial Arm. And your guy's Firestorm Matrix? We all could literally take on Brainiac, and boom, accidentally blow up the whole universe."

"Jaime's right. We haven't mastered these powers yet." Professor Stein said.

"Ugh, listen to yourselves, you two! Were all bad-asses! And Bad-asses belong on the front lines!" Jason said.

"This is the frontline, Jason. Brainiac running amok is already a crisis. Brainiac and Superman? May as well be an apocalypse." Jude said.

"Exactly. Well put, Dr. Mathis." Professor Stein said.

Just then, the building shook.

"Brainiac?" Blue Beetle asked, invoking his face mask.

"Or the Superman fan club." Jason said.

"Either way, I suggest we fuse." Professor Stein said.

The two of them grabbed hands as they fused in a flash, and taking their place was the hero known only as Firestorm.

"Game on." Firestorm said.

"Wait, so that's you talking, Jason? Where's the Professor?" Morph asked.

"He's still in here. We're two separate minds but I take the main body." Firestorm said.

Blue Beetle was using the Scarab's many functions to scan Supermans still active cell.

"Nothing's coming up on his cell directly, the generators are still on." Blue Beetle said landing.

"It must be coming from the power station." Seryu said.

"The Power Center! If it goes down, those generators shut off!" Firestorm said.

"And he flies right outta here." Morph said. "So what now?"

"Justice must always be direct. We attack the source of the problem!" Seryu said.

"Seryu may have a point." Firestorm said. "Seryu, Jude, you're with me. Morph, back up Jaime."

They soon heard a nearby crash.

"I think I might be late for that." Morph said as someone was walking in behind them.

"To think...this place was so easy to get into...it was so much of a pain." a voice said as Brandish walked in.

"Brandish? Oh, we are so screwed!" Blue Beetle said.

"No we are not! She's nothing the security drones can't handle. They'll keep her busy, we gotta focus on keeping Superman locked down." Firestorm said as they ran to the power center as the Security Drones flew in.

"Please. They send these weak machines? Reduction." she said as they all shrank before her as she easily crushed them.

The doors locked down behind them as they approached the Power Center. There, they already saw Black Adam at work using his lighting to stop the generators cold.

"Okay, here's the plan. One group takes Adam, the other goes and restarts the generator before Superman gets loose." Firestorm said.

"A feeble plan." Black Adam said as he was already finished and flew down to them. "its more likely you all will die here."

 **Blue Beetle** Firestorm

All of them walked slowly to adam, but Blue Beetle was the only one out in front.

"Guess we're on the front lines now." Blue Beetle said. Firestorm gave him a few taps on the shoulder as he, Jude and Seryu went to work on the generators as Jaime and Morph faced Black Adam.

"You are naive children with too much power. You are full of yourselves much like the deceased Billy Batson." Black Adam said.

As Adam was ready to attack, Blue Beetle manifested a blade on one of his arms courtesy of the scarab.

"Okay Morph, stay close to me. I don't want you or your leftover parasite genes getting too exhausted to fight…" Blue beetle said.

"Enemy detected. Black Adam. Proceeding to take down enemy." Morph said emotionlessly as she moved and began attacking Black Adam without missing a beat.

Blue Beetle sighed. "Why do i even bother?" he said before going in as well.

They both double teamed Adam as morph used her elasticity to wrap black adam up. He was unable to get free because of Morph's residual rubber base. She threw him over to Blue Beetle, who slammed Black Adam in the face with a Manifested mace arm, knocking him down hard.

"Maybe I really am a Bad-Ass…." Blue beetle said as he went back to the generator as it was up and running as the group reconvened.

"Lets circle back, lockdown superman's cell." Firestorm said

"With Brandish still in there? Do you have any clue what she can do?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Uh….kinda do!" Morph said pointing down the hall as Brandish was holding the broken shrunken drones.

"You seriously thought these flimsy toys could deal with me?" she asked.

"Ive said it before, and I'll say it again…. We're screwed." Blue Beetle said.

"My old man's standards sure have dropped." a voice said as Damian dropped down in his nightwing uniform. "You newbs are so desperate to impress Batman and the other leaders. Why? They're weak."

"If your father's weak, what does that make you?" Jude asked.

Blue Beetle **Firestorm**

Damian chuckled. "I take after my Mother."

Firestorm looked at Brandish, than back to Damian as he got something from Stien.

"Professor Stein wants to teach Oedipus here to respect his elders." Firestorm said.

"Well, then I am screwed with her." Blue Beetle said.

"I'll try and keep her busy." Morph said.

Firestorm blasted flames at Damien while Blue Beetle and Morph reluctantly turned to face Brandish as Damien evaded the flames and kicked Firestorm back to Seryu and Jude, who caught him.

"Bet you were one of those students who thought he was smarter than the teacher." Firestorm said getting his composure back.

"Thought I was smarter, Hot Head? I know I am." Damian said.

They began fighting with Damian as fire storm blasted more Nuclear Heat at him.

"You're fused with your Imperial arm, right? The Professor thinks you can still give it commands and work in tandem, just like we do." Firestorm said holding Damian back.

"Right. Here we go!" Seryu said as her arm morphed into a large spear. "Number 5: Enma's Spear of Justice!"

She charged with the drill lance as Damian who flipped over it.

"Hah, gonna have to try a lot harder than that!" Damian said.

"Oh I intend to!" Seryu said as her arms fused into a large cannon. "Number 7: Taizan's Cannon of Justice!" she said firing a blast that knocked Damian into a wall.

"Class Dismissed." Firestorm said.

Blue Beetle was shocked to see Morph shrunken and being gripped and crushed by Brandish.

"Please, just let her go!" Blue Beetle said.

"Sorry, but we are in the middle of a war. And you can't expect to let things go." Brandish said before they heard a crumbling above as someone fell down. This someone was Lucy.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Jude asked.

"Well, there was talk one of the Spriggan 12 was here so I was sent to support you." Lucy said.

"Miss Heartfilia, you need to get out of here." Seryu said.

"Wait...did you say...Heartfilia?" Brandish asked.

"Uh… she did. What's it to you?" Blue Beetle asked.

Brandish was suddenly a bit devoid of her laid-back attitude.

"I've changed my mind, runt." Brandish said tossing Morph into a wall. "I'll kill her instead." she said pointing to Lucy.

"What?" Firestorm said.

"All of a sudden she switches targets? What's her beef with Lucy?" Blue Beetle asked.

The scarab then lit up as if telling Jaime something.

"Wait, what?! Seriously?!" Blue Beetle asked.

"What did the Scarab say?" Jude asked.

"It says that Brandish's beef could possibly be related to someone related to Lucy." Jaime said.

Brandish then pulled out a dagger as she charged at Lucy.

"Star Dress: Scorpio!" Lucy said quickly as she now wore an arabian outfit with a metal decoration akin to a scorpion's tail as she dodged.

"I know you know. I see the broken proof...on your keychain!" Brandish said looking at the broken key of Aquarius. "You'll tell me...where you got that key!"

"What?" Lucy said dodging her attacks. "It was given to me by my mother. I don't see why that is."

"Because if she had that...then it's because she was the one who killed my mother!" Brandish shouted.

"What? That is seriously messed up!" Blue Beetle said. "I can't watch this, i have to stop her."

The Scarab Blinked like crazy.

"Yeah, i know she's crazy powerful, and can collapse this place in an instant, but i gotta stop her somehow, but there's no Magic Seal Stone cuffs for me to use on her." Blue Beetle said.

The scarab blinked back and manifested some Stingers from Blue Beetle's back. It then blinked again.

"Okay." Blue Beetle said firing a stinger at Brandish distracting her for a moment as he grabbed Lucy. "You want her...come and get her." he said flying towards Superman's cell as Brandish followed.

"What's Jaime doing?!" Firestorm said.

"I dunno, but i think he's got an idea. Let's get back to superman's cell!" Seryu said.

Back in Superman's cell block, Cyborg was busy hacking the controls to disable the generators.

"Wonder Woman's outside, keeping what's left of the guards and a small Alvares troop Busy." Cyborg said.

"If it wasn't her, who let you out?" Superman asked.

"I did." a voice said as descending down was Kara, under the mantle of Supergirl.

"Kara? I know you. Your image was stored on my ship by my parents." Superman said.

The others arrived as they looked at the scene while Firestorm was doing his best to keep Brandish at bay, blasting fireballs at her.

"Another kryptonian?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Sorry I'm a few decades late. We both left krypton at the same time, but the explosion threw me way off course. If you're wondering why I haven't aged, I was in hypersleep the whole time." Supergirl said.

"Well, that makes sense." Jude whispered.

The building shook again.

"Diana needs help. Cyborg, how long?" Supergirl said.

"Five minutes till lights out." Cyborg said.

"I dont want to leave you…" Supergirl said.

"I'll be here." Superman said as Supergirl quickly flew right past them, Brandish included.

"Ella esta sobre tu nivel…!" Blue Beetle said in spanish.

"She is not out of our league! What happened to your confidence?" Firestorm said continuing to blast Brandish.

"Kryptonians happened!" Blue Beetle said. "And she's happening now!"

Brandish was growing larger and towering over them.

"Oh, great…" Firestorm said before the professor echoed in his mind. "Really? Well, if you think it would work, professor… Jaime, throw Lucy at Cyborg!"

"What?!" Blue Beetle said. "But he's the enemy!"

"Just trust me!" Firestorm said stopping for a bit. "...and the professor!"

"If you to say so…!" Blue Beetle said throwing Lucy right into Cyborg's back, knocking him over.

"Ow, what the…?!" Cyborg said.

"Uh...Hi." Lucy said as Brandish was charging in. "Bye!" she said rolling out of the way.

"Oh, damn…." Cyborg said as he was smushed against the barrier.

"And now for the Icing on the cake! Lucy, gimme some sand!" Firestorm said.

"Im on it! Sand Storm!" Lucy said making a sandstorm as Firestorm headed it into a glass prison around Cyborg and Brandish.

"Interesting fact, you two. When you heat Sand at the right temperature, you get glass." Firestorm said. "And with brandish trapped at that size thanks to using her magic on herself, you to are going nowhere."

"Or so you think." Brandish said shrinking the glass prison before she shattered it.

"Kind of forgot she could do that." Firestorm said.

"Worth a try. But at least we knocked out Cyborg." Blue Beetle said.

"But not the one who called me here." Brandish said as Supergirl was charging in. "That's her right now."

She grabbed Firestorm tight. "Stay away from him!" she said as Wonder Woman grabbed Blue Beetle with her Lasso.

Both struggled until firestorm got free and flipped backwards. "Kryptonian huh? The professor knows how to deal with you..."

He ignited his hands as they suddenly turned green, two crystals appearing in each, taking their toll on Supergirl for a reason.

"K-Kryponite…" she groaned.

"It looks like we're trapped on three fronts. Morph's been shrunk, Brandish is trying to kill Lucy. Things don't look good for us, Jude." Seryu said.

"We can't give up yet." Jude said. "If we do, this universe is doomed."

"At least we can force Supergirl to surrender…" Firestorm said getting closer to Supergirl.

"Kryptonians... don't...surrender!" she said punching Firestorm away as Blue Beetle landed beside him, both skidding to a halt and stopping because of Brandish, who was still enlarged, stopped right from falling because of her stomach.

 **Blue Beetle** Firestorm

"We're freeing Kal-El and Brandish faces her judgement… like it or not." Supergirl said.

"You were the one who called me here." Brandish said. "I will have vengeance!"

"Not today." Blue Beetle said looking at Wonder Woman and Supergirl. "Let's switch partners!"

Firestorm engaged Wonder Woman as he was tackled down by Wonder Woman into the power center.

"We need Kal's help, kid. You have no idea what Brainiac can do!" Supergirl said.

"No. But i know what Superman and Zeref can do…." Blue Beetle said.

Supergirl fired her Heat Vison at Blue Beetle who blocked with his shield.

"What a day this is… I'm fighting rogue heroes and a kryptonian as well as trying to prevent an enlarged Superwizard from getting a sunburn on her belly. Just an ordinary day for Jaime Reyes…" Blue Beetle said.

"You aren't the one having to deal with her!" Lucy shouted as she was dodging Brandish's attacks.

"Urgh… wish I had some elephant tranquilizers to deal with Jumbo behind me…!" Blue Beetle said.

"I can handle this!" Lucy said.

"Well, okay." Blue Beetle said as he continued to fight Supergirl before Firestorm was flung away as Wonder Woman was gaining the upper hand.

"Things are not looking….what? You want me to do what? Professor, that's crazy!" Firestorm said. "Maybe we can control it, but…"

He heard the professor in his head as Firestorm looked at the situation.

"You're right, we gotta get things under control." Firestorm said.

He clapped his hands together as he was slowly creating a fast-swirling atom lined with heat.

"Everybody, stop!" Firestorm said as it enlarged a bit. "Unless you wanna get something a whole lot worse than a sunburn."

"What's that?" Brandish asked stopping.

"What, you magic types not familiar with this? What I'm manifesting right now is a miniature atom bomb. Doesn't matter how much you shrink it, the blast will still kill everyone in the area." Firestorm said.

"Jeshu Cristo, Jason! Are you and the professor out of your minds?!" Blue Beetle asked.

Wonder Woman charged in until a gunshot knocked her sword away.

"Firestorm, stand down!" Batman said walking in, the other leaders following as Firestorm dissipated the nuke. It was Connor who fired the shot, bewildering Wonder Woman at how fast he did it.

"So… anyone else?" Connor asked as the rest of the Regime loyalists stood down. But for Brandish, she had taken the chance to get her hands around Lucy's neck and choking her.

"Stand down!" Connor said before his gun shrank.

"I will...avenge my mother's death! None of you are stopping me!" she said.

"Oh for the love of, that is enough!" a voice echoed.

"Huh?" Brandish said as they looked to a nearby pool of water from the pipes as rising from it was Aquarius.

"Aquarius? How? You're supposed to be dead." Batman said.

"Just cause my key is shattered doesn't mean I'm dead! I came through my own power." Aquarius said.

"Aquari!" Brandish said before she got a smack.

"Enough from you, Brandi." Aquarius said.

"Okay, can i be the first to ask… what the heck is going on here?!" Blue Beetle asked.

"Yeah, you two know each other?" Hope asked.

"My key was in her mother's possession after Layla quit being a mage. We used to play a lot until her death." Aquarius said.

"Then you know the truth about what happened to Brandish's mother, and who truly murdered her." Batman said.

"How did you…?" Brandish asked.

"Just because I'm stationed in this universe, doesn't mean i work on cases outside it." Batman said.

"Yes. During a time in the past, the plan to use Eclipse to bring in five warriors of the future to face Acnologia was underway. The key was the 12 golden keys. But, my key was out of the continent with Grammi, Brandish's mother. So to substitute, Layla used her own life force to act as the 12th key. A week after that, Grammi returned to Ishgar to visit Layla. But...she was killed by one of Layla's servants, Zoldeo, who blamed her for Layla's own sacrifice and death." Aquarius said.

Connor looked to Brandish, who was crying at the truth. Before Aquarius could even do anything, Connor comforted Brandish first.

"C-Connor?!" Lucy said.

"Why? Brandish is still a criminal." Wonder Woman asked.

"I may be a Bounty Hunter that arrests criminals for the Government… but even i know someone who's been doing wrongs because of a misunderstanding when i see it." Connor said. "I know because… i was once like that too."

"You were?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Connor said.

Flash Back…

Connor's Narration: I was originally from the Past Universe. You can uh.. Tell by my Western Cowboy gear that I'm from a place that was called the Old West era. As a kid, i never really knew my parents. Thats cuz by the time i was 10… they got shot in a Bandit Raid. I dunno who the leader was, or why he did it… but his left eye was replaced with a glass one colored black. After that, i grew up as the life of a bounty hunter, trying to make a living to earn cash to live and hopefully track that bastard down. By the time i was 19, I'd met betty. Rescued her from some lowlives that shot down her plane. I told her i wanted to kill the Black eye sucker, but she told me criminals deserve justice, not vengeance. After that, she wanted to be my pilot as long as i joined the Universal Government as a Bounty Hunter that hunts down criminals for the Council in their worlds. I couldn't refuse the offer, and then… well Brainiac happened, then my reincarnation as an Enhanced with Haken's skills, making me immortally 19, and well.. Here i am.

Flashback end.

"To this day, I still don't know who the guy with the Black Glass Eye was.. But the next time i see em, hes going down the right way." Connor said.

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that she was trying to kill someone and demolished several countries." Batman said.

"Then I'll speak up for her if she gets a trial. You gave Flash and Green Lantern a second chance, who's to say I can't reform and redeem someone who did wrong for real?" Connor asked.

Jexi thought about Flux's supposed reformation, but how it was revealed to be a cover. He then looked to Conner, and saw in his heart that he was serious and sincere about everything he said. "Everyone...has the right for a second chance." Jexi said.

Brandish was drying her tears as she held her hands up. "Fine. I turn myself in." Brandish said.

"When this is over, i know i'm gonna vouch for you. Sides… i'd never do anything wrong to a lady." Connor said, smiling under his Bandanna mask.

"She stays with you, and if she helps along the way, i'll vouch as evidence for the council. But for now…" Batman said approaching Superman's cell and the controls.

"You can't beat Brainiac, Bruce!" Wonder Woman said.

"For once, I agree with you, Diana. We can't...not without Clark." David said.

"You're both right. I can't." Batman said pressing a button as Superman was freed.

Meanwhile on Brainiac's ship..

"It seems that Brandish has betrayed you, Zeref." Grodd said looking at the screens.

"Hmm? Oh. That doesn't matter to me right now. All that matters is that I reclaim Mavis." Zeref said. "I need her. Besides, Grodd. Shouldn't you be worried about Cheetah? She's been, for lack of a better word, interested in that Demon Hunter since she got back from Atlantis."

"You mean the boy who killed Bloodman?" Grodd asked.

"Yes. I've seen that look in her face in the faces of others before. I think she desires to hunt him like prey." Zeref said.

"They both have a grudge against Wonder Woman. Once the alliance between him and the Regime ends, Cheetah could use it to cooperate with him." Grodd said. "But that won't come to it."

"We continue as planned. But leave the two Kryptonians. They Belong to me." Brainiac said.

"As agreed upon. I have Wall guarding Brother Eye. And Neinhart is with the rest of the Society. As for Irene, I have her searching for Khandaq like you requested." Zeref said.

"This setback will not matter. Soon, earths cities will be mine. And this Universe of Heroes will be no more." Brainiac said.

"Then the next step...that would be taking the cities of other universes, correct? Expanding your collection?" Zeref asked.

"Yes. All of the universe's knowledge will be mine to collect." Brainiac said.


	6. Breaking and Entering

"Brainiac has his fleet set up to extract Earth's cities all over, thanks to Flash." Catwoman said, revealed to be the spy for batman. "Before we attack them, we need to re-establish communications, that means fixing Brother Eye."

"Thats right, Brainiac hacked it and made it part of him." Batman said.

"We need Cyborg to establish control over it." Catwoman said.

"I am not Bat-tech support." Cyborg said.

"That isn't the Issue, Victor." Superman said. "Kara saw how Brainiac was able to destroy Krypton. And she says we have less than 48 hours before he does the same to Earth, and in turn destabilizes the entire Hero Universe."

"Yeah. You know what happens when a universe starts to destabilize?" Connor asked. "Think of it like a galaxy, and the different dimensions all hold it together. Take out a key point of a universe, you'd just turn it into a death cloud."

"This universe has three major points but this one will destroy a lot of worlds if it falls." Betty said.

"So that means we gotta fix brother eye." Tails said. "I can come with. I know a thing or two about computers."

"I'll come too. You need me." Kazuichi said.

"Like we need help from an ordinary mechanic who smells like a dirty engine." Catwoman said.

"That's why he'll have a bodyguard." a voice said as Laxus stepped out.

"Laxus, you made it!" Jexi said.

"Things have gone to heck fast. I'm not sitting out of this." Laxus said.

"Its what Makarov would have wanted. He is your grandfather, after all." Hope said.

"Another thing...none of you are to bury him. I wanna be able to bring him home one more time before this waring is finished." Laxus said.

"We'll honor your request." Batman said. "As for fixing brother Eye, Catwoman and Harley will also join you. They know the way into the bat cave."

"Society will probably be lying in wait for us." Kazuichi said.

"As well as Wall Eehto." Connor said.

"How did…?" Flash asked.

"Turns out Brandish knows where Zeref stationed his shields. Wall's guarding Brother Eye. Neinhart is with Cheetah and other members of the Society and Irene is searching for Khandaq so she can set a beacon for Brainiac." Connor said.

"She will not find it. Regardless of her status as the strongest Mage in Alvarez and holding the title of Scarlet Despair." Black Adam said.

"Shazam." Brandish said. "Irene knows this and has already figured out how to counter this."

"But...there's no way she could…" Black Adam said.

"Its that kind of thinking of other rulers that lead to their downfall by her hands." Brandish said.

"Then we need to move quickly. Leone, you're with Cyborgs group." Batman said.

"Yes!" Leone said. "You won't regret it."

"I have to recharge in the Solarium at the Fortress of Solitude. Assuming you haven't torn it down." Superman said.

"Not yet." Batman said.

"And the rest of us, what do we do?" Hope said.

"Once Brother Eye is restored, we mobilize." Batman said. "And remember, out there, there is no more Regime. Not anymore. So we do not kill."

"Let's move." Spectra said as they spilt up as Adam and Damian went with Superman, but before that, he was with Batman at the table.

"Why did you keep it?" Superman asked, removing the cover of the table to reveal the shattered symbol of the Justice League.

"Hmm… Forgot that was there." batman said.

At Arkham, Catwoman and Harley led the others to the entrance. It wasn't long before a pink mist came from the ground.

"Pheromones!" Cyborg said.

"Ivy's here, then. Lets clear her stuff away before she gets to us." Kazuichi said.

Cyborg and Tails worked together to blow away the pheromones only for them to get to Harley as she was pulled to Ivy's side.

"Good girl. Now...how about getting rid of them?" Ivy said.

Harley was giggling and laughing. " Hey! Let's play a game. Eeny, meeny, miney...Murder!"

 **Cyborg** Catwoman

Cyborg was set to take Harley already.

"Don't underestimate her… GAK!" Catwoman said as she was grabbed by Poison Ivy and proceeded to sock her way at everyone else.

"Rockem, sockem robots!" Harley said.

"Okay, Clown Princess. Gloves off." Cyborg said.

"Try and take her down without hurting her too much!" Tails said firing stun rounds from his Arm cannon.

"Yeah, the same can't be said for her." Cyborg said before Harley was quickly taken down by Leone.

"Sorry, robo man. But we can't waste time like this." Leone said kicking her. "Didn't even need the belt."

Cyborg then blasted Harley, knocking her down.

"Nobody's gonna miss you.." Cyborg said aiming to finish her.

"No killing, remember?" Laxus asked.

"Harley better be breathing…" Catwoman said coming up as Ivy followed.

"Arkham gave us so many memories, Selena. Bewitching guards, late night poker… mandatory shock therapy… but you were spared because of your billionaire boy toy." Poison Ivy said.

"To hell with this pity party." Laxus said as he was coughing a bit.

"Laxus? Wait….are you still suffering from Tempester's Barrier Particles?" Tails said.

"Nothing gets by you." Laxus said.

"He took in so much that day, much like poor Harley." Poison Ivy said referring to Harley twitching. "She smelled the wrong roses, and is now going into shock. Bye bye, baby doll.."

Cyborg **Catwoman**

Even though they were former members of the Gotham City Sirens, Catwoman couldn't let this go.

"Keep her alive. This is personal." Catwoman said as Cyborg took up Harley. "Harley was your friend Pamela, she loved you!"

"I have no friends, Selina… only the Green." Poison Ivy said.

She lashed out with her trusty fly traps on her shoulder, trying to snap at them.

"Yup, definitely gone crazy with this woman here." Laxus said.

"So why are you still not cured of Barrier particles, Laxus? I thought you took Porlyusica's remedy." Tails said.

"I did. Even after there were still so many in my system...after I took them all into my body." Laxus said.

"So you're just barely hanging on by a string." Tails said. "I probably could…"

"I already have a plan for them. Right now...I need to save as much power as I can for this Wall bastard. I need to make him pay for hurting the Thunder Legion." Laxus said.

"I see. Then we won't interfere." Tails said. "But that doesn't exclude her."

He fired another stun round at Ivy, shocking her down.

"So much for the Gotham City Sirens." Catwoman said.

They then went to Harley.

"You're practically a human defibrillator, right?" Catwoman asked Laxus.

"Yeah." Laxus said gathering electricity as he punched into Harley's chest shocking her.

"Did that do it?" Kazuichi asked.

"Again...again…" Harley said.

"Yup." Laxus said.

They then proceeded through the underground and into the Batcave, where they found wall's robots waiting for them.

"Looks like Wall didn't wanna have any extra hands." Cyborg said.

"He's always been a one man show, from what Cobra told us." Leone said.

The robots turned to the group.

"It's safe to say they know our weaknesses already…" Catwoman said.

"So we just have to mix it up. Switch dance partners!" Cyborg said as the two of them switched and destroyed the robots quickly.

"We got the entrance!" Tails said as he and Kazuichi opening it only to find the real Wall waiting there.

"Boo." he said materializing missiles and firing them.

"Whoa!" Leone said as they rolled out of the way, and they all faced wall.

"So...you're the Spriggan 12's resident Mad Scientist." Leone said.

"I prefer the Adjudicator." Wall said. "Now...let's start by cleaning up the pests." he said creating more missiles and firing them at Tails and Kazuichi who were running from them.

"Geez, do any of the spriggan 12 run outta gas?!" Cyborg said blasting at Wall from cover with his cannon.

"Sorry, but I don't see the great Wall, the highest being within the Machias Tribe, falling anytime soon." Wall said laughing as Laxus stood to him.

'Hey! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Freed and the rest of the Thunder Legion." Laxus said charging.

"Huh? And who are they?" Wall said before Laxus slugged him.

"They're my friends and don't you ever forget that!" he shouted. "Go inside. I got this guy!"

"Oh really?" Wall said countering with a punch of his own as they entered a close combat fight.

"So...think he can keep him busy?" Catwoman asked.

"Hard to say. Apparently, Wall is immune to lightning attacks, but when it comes to strength of body, Laxus can beat him in that." Tails said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. But...I'm more worried about us." Kazuichi said as Bane and Deadshot were in their way.

"He's not the only one itching for a fight." Leone said as she, Catwoman and Cyborg engaged the two.

"Lets just get to the control panel." Kazuichi said, but before they could, Wall's robots blocked off any path to the control console.

"Hahahaha! Sorry, but there is no way I'm letting you near the Eye." Wall laughed before Laxus sent him flying over them. "Hmm. At this rate, my impulsive personality is gonna make me lose."

"And you, Selina. I told Grodd and Zeref you were loyal to the Bat. They called me...paranoid." Bane said.

"Ugh." Wall said blasting both Bane and Deadshot.

'What? But...they were…." Catwoman said.

"If my impulsiveness is gonna make me lose...this I just gotta change my personality to heartless." Wall said as his body began shifting.

"At least we know he has no qualms taking out his own allies." Catwoman said.

"Engaging Assault Mode!" Wall said now in mechanized armor with jets and cannons and other weapons build into it.

"So you're not just a human. You're a robot yourself. Just a living glorified puppet." Leone said before a hole was blasted through her arm.

"I'm not a robot. I am a Machias." Wall said firing lasers all over the room from the palms of his hands.

"Stay back, Leone!" Tails said as Laxus charged in.

"Firing railgun!" Wall said firing at the group with a railgun before Laxus devoured the blast.

"Haaaa. That was a little much but I am not gonna let you…" Laxus said before groaning as he fell.

"You are a fool. Those Barrier Particles will continue to poison you. I think a blast of Etherion will wipe all of you out." Wall said charging up.

"I'm not...letting you touch them." Laxus said as he was making a barrier with Letter Magic.

"A barrier? Please. I tore down the one in Ishgar, I can remove this one." Wall said as he used the Etherion to eradicate the barrier under Laxus who then smirked.

"I was hoping you would." Laxus said standing tall.

"Huh? What is….Where is…" Wall said.

"You didn't rid me of that barrier...but the particles that were inside my body too. So thanks." Laxus said smiling.

"What? But...Personality failing! Error! Error!" Wall said as Laxus stood.

"Now...I'm taking you down." Laxus said charging at him.

"Hahaha! Weren't you listening? Lightning doesn't work on me!" Wall said before seeing the lightning around Laxus's fight was flashing red.

"My name is Laxus Dreyar! Grandson of Makarov! Great Grandson of Yuriy! And...I'm gonna break you!" Laxus shouted. "Raiko: Red Lightning!" he shouted punching through Wall with red lightning, shattering his machine body leaving it in bits.

As soon as Wall had fallen apart, the robots within the area shorted as they fell apart as well.

"Oh, yeah!" Leone said as her arm was healed. "With wall down, Zerefs infantry force is cut down."

"Your arm…" Laxus said.

"Heh, that was nothing. I used my Imperial Arm to regenerate." Leone said.

"As for Wall, he's not down...he's definitely not gonna operate again." Laxus said.

"That would make sense. But with him gone, no more of his robots will function." Tails said.

"Now...go get Brother Eye or whatever it is working again." Laxus said.

"About damn time." Cyborg said as they came to the towering console as Brainiacs images appeared.

"I was hoping Wall Eehto of Earthland would kill you." Brainiac said.

"Times change. Now you've got no more shields to prevent us from severing you from Brother Eye." Leone said.

"Don't be so sure." Brainiac said blasting Cyborg with some kind of laser. This caused a program to activate within his system as something green in appearance was breaking free of his body. It finally came loose from Cyborg as it took on an appearance similar to him, but with slight differences. His lights were green, and the parts that should have been where the human parts were, were replaced by a metal skull and teeth.

"Grid online." it said.

"Grid? Is that your name?" Tails asked.

"Indeed. I am Victor Stone's vast memory and intellect. The part that has been liberated from his useless emotions and humanity. The part that could be the most powerful and logical." Grid said.

"Apparently liberated from my good looks and charm, too." Cyborg said.

"Get the backup power going, you guys. Mr. Roboto's mine." Leone said.

"Got it. Don't underestimate this Grid guy." Kazuichi said as the others ran to the backup generator.

"So, uh… 'Grid'. This kinda face off weird for you as it is for me?" Leone asked.

"For years i was held back by Victor Stone's humanity. Now there is nothing to do that now." Grid said.

"It's a bad thing to underestimate us humans. Especially ones that can do this!" Leone said. "Lionelle Transform!" Leone said going into her beast form as she lunged at Grid and started to tear him apart. Grid kicked her back.

"It is highly unlikely for your reincarnation, that you also regained your imperial Arms." Grid said.

"Yeah. Funny thing actually, i didn't actually die the first time Lionelle was destroyed. The pieces just fused with my body and then I died. But with both me and it back...I can enjoy ripping you apart!" Leone said ripping off both of Grid's arms.

"Not...possible…!" Grid said.

"Ah, shaddup!" Leone said punching Grid's head and smashing it in, deactivating him. "Not so perfect after all, huh?"

The others returned.

"Powers officially on backup." Cyborg said. "Tails, Soda, let's get to work."

"Right." they both said as they got to work on Brother Eye. Working until Brainiac was out and Brother Eye was back online.

"We're good to go!" Tails said.

"Good work. Let's get the Geo-Sync Comms up." Catwoman said as they got back online. "Bruce, comms are back up."

"Good work, team. Now lets broadcast on the Justice League band." Batman said.

The comms connected.

"Comms are back on everyone. Now let's get to work on evacuating the Civilians before we take the fight to Brainiac." Batman said.

"Wonder Woman and Supergirl are the closest to Metropolis. I'm sure they'll handle evacuating there, right?" Hope asked.

"Just in case, you and David will go to metropolis to check on their progress." Batman said.

"You won't be going by yourselves. I'm sending Erza and Spectra has sent Jellal with you guys considering Neinhart is in Metropolis too." Jexi said.

"You want me to go to Metropolis to catch up to Wonder Woman?" David asked.

"Promise it won't be awkward or nothing." Hope said.

"Alright, but just so someone keeps an eye on her in case she does something drastic." David said.

"Just stay calm and don't do anything...awkward." Hope said.

"If we wanted awkward, we'd be worrying more about you Hope." Jexi said.

"Oh haha." Hope said.


	7. Goddess of War

Wonder Woman and Supergirl flew over the Metropolis Skyline before landing on a building, Brainiac's Skull ship in sight. That was when Hope and David arrived, as well as Erza and Jellal.

"Okay, we're here!" Hope said.

"I'm surprised Batman sent us help, especially the help of the one who beat me the last time." Wonder Woman said.

"We're not here to pick fights, Diana. We came here because we heard Neinhart was somewhere around here." David said.

"Wait, there is something coming towards us." Supergirl said as a large figure approached them. This figure was a man with a steel jaw and a turban.

"I'm guessing that's him." David said.

"But...that...Simon?" Erza said.

"Erza! Stop!" Jellal said.

"But...that's…" Erza said.

"That's not Simon." Jellal said as they heard clapping as a slender man walked out behind the larger one.

"Wow. You caught onto that very quickly. You are correct. This figure is the collection of your histories. A living Historia." he said making the figure vanish.

"So you're Neinhart." Wonderwoman said.

"That's correct." Neinhart said. "With my magic, I can give those who have made impressions onto one's heart life once again. Think of it as a resurrection of the dead."

"So this thing can take the shape of anyone dead we know if we look at it?" Hope asked.

"Thing? That was real. My historia's are no illusions. They are the real deal. Or perhaps you need a hand on demonstration. Historia of the Dead!" Neinhart said.

"Okay, you are!" Hope said before he felt a gunshot hit his shoulder and turned around in shock.

"Well, this is a pleasure meeting you here, dear Jonah." said a familiar masked figure. It was Harlequin.

"Harlequin…?!" Hope asked. "Okay, I'm convinced.

"Simon, why don't you get in the action as well?" Neinhart said.

Simon brandished his arms as a magic circle appeared. "Dark Burst!" he said blasting away at the group.

"And for fun, let's bring in some more faces of your past." Neinhart said as a figure appeared before David. This figure was a tall man in blue. It was Ludger. "Oh, this one looks interesting."

"Ludger? But that's impossible… He sacrificed his soul at Canaan, when he became the last divergence catalyst." David said.

"It doesn't matter if a person was bad or good, as long as they made an impression on your heart, I can bring them back and bend them to my will." Neinhart said.

Hope was backing up from Harlequin.

"Even after all this time, you still fear me. You cant escape me or my tortures, Jonah." Harlequin said loading his gun again.

"I can't ever get you out of my head, or the memories… you're there forever…" Hope said before realizing something. "But… why should i be afraid of you now?"

"Hm?" Harlequin asked.

"I'm just looking at a worn out, dusty mask who needs a person to be alive and well. And you were killed by one of your own associates in his rage of a family's death. And when you were being approached by that man, what did you do?" Hope asked.

"W-Well I…" Harlequin said nervously.

"Exactly. You did nothing. Because you were afraid of him. You were afraid of your own man, Spade. In fact, you were abusive to all your cronies, never giving them any respect, just hurting them with threats and bending their memories." Hope said as Harlequin began to flicker. "So ask yourself this… Harris Quint. Am i still afraid of you… or is it you who's the one that's afraid? Because i don't fear someone who's afraid of someone else!"

Harlequin then vanished from his sight.

"He instilled fear into my Historia?! I'll just have to replace him!" Neinhart said as Erza charged at him.

"Rah!" she shouted before a sword blocked her. It was held by a woman with long pink hair in a kimono. "What? Who are…"

"Come now, Erza. Don't tell me you've forgotten about me." she said.

"You...you were that assassin from the Tower of Heaven." Erza said before tree roots grabbed her legs as a tall dark skinned back stood behind him.

"You've grown weak and soft, Erza Scarlet." he said.

"Azuma." Erza said.

Hope got up as he found out Neinharts weakness. "Guys! I…." Hope said before a laser shot his leg as he saw Laser man float behind him.

"Begone...former lantern." Laserman said.

"Should have known. You played a major part in my life." Hope said.

"Hope!" Erza shouted before she was slashed in the back by a familiar demon...Kyoka.

"Now there are three of them attacking her?!" Supergirl asked punching Simon away.

"I think it's safe to say erza has a, um… complicated past." Hope said.

"Understatement of the decade." David said as he was blocking Ludger's attacks.

"My Historia's know no limit. Now...entertain me." Neinhart said as they fought.

"How can we beat this man if the people he summons are real?" Wonder Woman said blocking another dark blast from Simon with her shield.

"He'll keep calling people as long as he has that Historia. If we can do something about that, that should do the trick." David said.

All three of Erza's foes were converging on her before Erza glared at them as they stopped.

"If you wanna fight me, go ahead. But remember...I'll be here to send you all back!" she said as three historia's shivered and vanished.

"She stopped all three at once? Wait, this woman. Her hair….could she be...Lady Irene's…" Neinhart said in fear.

"Now...you will be judged by the seven stars!" Jellal said as seven stars shined above.

"Simon!" Neinhart said as Simon retreated. "Now...could you really live with yourself if you killed the same friend twice?"

"Grrr." Jellal growled.

Neinhart smiled before he saw Ludger lunge as he slashed Simon in half before impaling himself. "What? One of my Historia's….acted on their own?"

"Of course. Ludger sacrificed his own life to save another's once before. He would never hurt his friends, no matter how much they push him to." David said.

Both were smiling as they vanished.

"Grand Chariot!" Jellal shouted as the stars came down on Neinhart, incapacitating him, making all of his created Historia's vanish.

"It's amazing how you can still use your magic. But who was that guy?" Hope said.

"A friend I killed in cold blood." Jellal said seriously.

"Wow…" Hope said. "At least we got another one of the Spriggan 12. I'll call the Universal Police to pick him up…"

"Why? He'd just break out again. The only way to solve the problem of him ever coming back is by ending this, now." Wonder Woman said bringing her sword up.

"Whoa! Hold up there, War Goddess! Remember, no killing!" Hope said before he was blasted away by some shot as they saw Cheetah with a strange weapon.

"Minerva." Wonder Woman said.

"Welcome back, Diana." Cheetah said before blasting Wonder Woman away.

Inside the Ace O' Clubs Bar…

"Ow…" Hope groaned as he saw the door behind him freeze up and shatter as Captain Cold made his way in along with a yellow Flash.

"Captain Cold! And… Flash? No, wait. You're the reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne, from the future." Hope said.

"Glad to see you didn't mistake me." Reverse Flash said.

"Heard you're a time traveler." Hope said.

"Yeah, and thanks to the Regime killing one of my ancestors, I'm stuck here in a time paradox." Reverse Flash said.

"So you joined the Society for revenge. Just like Cold over there. I can't get you Thawne, but this isn't the way you should mourn Golden Glider, Snart." Hope said.

"Don't you talk about my sister! You don't know what it's like to lose a sister." Cold said.

"I almost did at one point. But unlike you, I didn't want to kill anyone because of it." Hope said.

"Almost doesn't count. Let's see how well you can counter me when you're encased in 6 ft of ice!" Cold said aiming his gun.

Hope wasted no time and speared Cold with a tackle to the stomach, bringing him down before he could fire. Reverse Flash sped to Hope trying to get to him, but he back elbowed Thawne in the ribs, stunning him.

"You were supposed to die in the future at Lucius's hands, but you changed that. You found a way to beat your corrupted sister at the hands of a god, and then imprisoned Lucius. Why change that fate for yourself?" Thawne asked.

"Because I didn't want to die." Hope said. "Not when I had so much to live for."

"You always make it about yourself." Reverse Flash said running to Hope before he punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"That statement I just made, wasn't about just me." Hope said.

The others besides David arrived after that.

"I see you've been busy." Wonder Woman said.

"Where are David and Supergirl?" Hope asked.

"Minerva has Kara. The boy is holding her off. If there aren't any distractions left in here, we need to go help." Wonder Woman said.

"You sure? Those two have it out for you. Well, her more than him, but still. Their hunter backgrounds have left them with more in common than either would care to admit. Plus, they could be allies against you if this alliance falls apart." Hope said.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Wonder Woman said.

They went back outside as Supergirl was down and David was fending Cheetah's claw swipes off with his sword.

"Better, but not good enough, Demon Hunter." Cheetah said.

"I'll admit, I'm a bit rusty, but that's never changed anything." David said as he fired crystals at Cheetah. Off balance, Hope dropkicked cheetah as she rolled through.

"Aw, nuts. I forgot my spray bottle." Hope wisecracked.

"Hilarious, blue one." Cheetah said.

"Aesthetic jokes aside, I'm surprised someone so savage followed grodd all this time." Hope said.

"So you may think. I only joined Grodd to draw out my true quarry… her." Cheetah said pointing at Wonder Woman.

"Like you're ever gonna catch her on a hunt. It'll fail, like when you sought out a god's power, but ended up with a curse turning you into that." Hope said.

"It's more like a gift. I'm stronger, faster, and thirsty. So thirsty… for amazon blood!" Cheetah said.

"You're not getting your hands on Wonder Woman." Hope said.

"You insolent, overconfident child!" Cheetah said pouncing on Hope and pinning him. "You think the world revolves around you?!"

"Nah, i just wanted to get you mad. David, now!" Hope said.

"Slumber in this horrid sepulcher of merciful ice." David recited. "Frigid Coffin!" David casted as icicles form together into a sword, which is flung toward Cheetah. It slammed into her and knocked her back to Wonder Woman, who basheed her face with her shield, rendering her unable to fight.

"You want Blood? Your curse can never be undone. This is the only peace you deserve." Wonder Woman said grabbing Cheetah and holding her sword to her throat.

"Diana! What are you doing, Batman said no killing!" Hope said. "How many times do we have to go through this?!"

"As many as it takes until you see that Clark is right." Wonder Woman said. "This is the only way to permanently rid the worlds of evil."

"I can't believe this… you really haven't changed, have you?" Hope asked.

"A bit too much to ask, don't you think?" David asked.

"To answer his question, yes. I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, husband to Superman. And now I'll show you justly that the Regime is the only way." Wonder Woman said.


	8. Last Hope of Krypton

Wonder Woman's gladius was inches from Cheetah's neck before a pistol shot knocked it out of her hand. Harley was the one who shot the gun.

"Hey, Wonder Bread! You heard the other guys, no killing!" Harley said.

"You would get in my way, clown? How much blood is on your hands?" WOnder Woman asked.

"Buckets full, hon. All because i was tryin hard to impress the wong guy." Harley said.

Wonder Woman tossed cheetah aside and ran for Harley as she fired her pistols, but Wonder Woman deflected with her bracelets before stabbing Harley in the chest.

"Harley!" Hope shouted.

As Diana was to finish her, Supergirl punched her away. She then ran to Harley. "You're losing too much blood. This is gonna hurt."

"Even better." Harley said before Supergirl used her heat vision on the wound sealing it.

"What are you doing?!" Wonder Woman said.

"The right thing, Diana." Hope said.

"Harley is too unstable, she could revert at any time. We need to fix this, now." Wonder Woman said.

"As in Kill her?" Supergirl asked.

"Thats right Kara. Wonder Woman and Black Adam have been lying to you this whole time. Its not Batman who's at fault here, its the Regime. And uh… not to spoil anything or whatever… but Superman killed the Joker." Cat Noir said dropping down.

"He's telling the truth. The Regime isn't as pure as they have told you. He's no better than General Zod." Hope said.

"I cant believe this…" Supergirl said.

"Believe it, sister." Cat Noir said. "Sorry to rain on this parade, Wonder Woman."

"Why you sly little…!" WOnder Woman said charging, but cat noir had her right where he wanted him.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said rusting the supports on the glass and steel right above the Amazon and trapping her underneath it, knocking her unconscious.

"Nice move." Jellal said.

"Takes practice." Cat Noir said as his Miraculous started beeping. "Whoop… gotta cut out for a bit. You know how it is with me." he said leaving the scene.

Hope then turned to supergirl.

"Everywhere i went, people were afraid of this…" Supergirl said pointing to the S emblem on her chest. "Now i know why. I cant believe Kal would go this far."

"Not easy to keep yourself contained when Joker kills your family." Hope said.

"So what do i do now? The universe fears this symbol." Supergirl said.

"Maybe right now. But there is a way you can give it the meaning it had before again." Hope said.

"What are you suggesting?" Jellal said.

"Isnt it obvious? She can join me and my team. My Squad is all about giving the universes hope when they need it. Its not just about me bringing a beacon of hope to those who need it, but all of the people on my team. I learned that not to long ago myself, and Karas not the only one trying to owe up to mistakes." Hope said.

"Hope, you've owned up enough. You confronted your family, you stopped Laserman...you helped defeat Lucius." Erza said.

"Someone i freed years ago." Hope said. "So whaddya say, Kara? Wanna have a chance to give Hope?" Hope asked.

"I'll take you up on that offer. But wed have to run it by Batman first, and were still in the middle of a crisis." Supergirl said.

"We can get to that later. Right now, let's regroup. Hopefully, we won't get too torn up around you figuring out the truth." Hope said.

Later…

"We've finished evacuating Gotham and Metropolis, but Brainiac's is still coming closer to collecting the cities. He's already done it to Atlantis and Coast City. And there's no telling when Kandaq is next." Hope said.

"The Rock of Eternity's magic conceals it from prying eyes. But i do not expect Irene nor Brainiac to be fooled for long." Black Adam said.

"Don't underestimate Irene." Brandish said. "Magic like that won't fool her from the start."

"If Irene is as strong as Brandish and Spectra say she is, a head on confrontation with her wont work at all." Catwoman said.

"Agreed. We need to rethink our strategy with her." Batman said.

"I will go and face her." Erza said. "If she is the strongest among the army, then I stand some chance of stopping her."

"I'll go too. For support." Wendy said.

"Don't forget, we still need to take out Zeref sometime soon." Blue Beetle said. "I know everything there is to know about him, and i say there's no possible way of defeating him."

"Killing him is out of the question too, since natsu kicks the bucket when he goes." Hope said.

"Actually….I have been working on a plan." Mavis said. "One that could stop Zeref for good. But one thing we would need is that book. END."

Zexi looked surprised before he pulled out said book from a bag nearby.

"Uh...Zexi? Where in the hell did you get that?" Hope asked.

"I picked it up from the battlefield after that assault on Zeref in Glenwood. It's important...so I collected it." Zexi said.

"You idiot! You should've told us you had it from the start!" Nami said strangling Zexi.

"No. What he did was good. That book is crucial to the plan." Mavis said. "For now, Kandaq should be the main focus."

"And taking down Brainiac's shields. We tried attacking the Skull Ship with Superman out in front, but Brainiac was too quick on the draw with those shields. They blast our punches right back at us." Natsu said. "And then Superman got vaporized."

"We would have to hit that shield with a very precise and powerful blow to disable them." Erza said.

"We need something very powerful to do that. I could try Fairy Glitter, but that's also a physical punch. No telling what would happen if i let it loose on those shields." Cana said.

"There is one way to stop them. Using the magic from the Rock of Eternity as well as an artifact to channel it, such as the Trident of Atlantis." Mavis said.

"Then we should leave it to Black Adam and Aquaman then, and Wendy and Erza will go with them." Kenshin said.

"An excellent idea. That way i can defend Kandaq from Irene myself." Black Adam said.

"Oh...you can't defend Kandaq from me." a voice echoed in his thoughts.

"What in the name of…?!" Aquaman said.

"Was that Irene?! I felt her inside my head!" Blue Beetle said.

"It's one of her enchantments." Brandish said.

"Anyway...you cannot defend Kandaq from me...because I have already claimed it." Irene said as she was shown sitting in the wizard's seat.

"Wow, shes quick." Natsu said.

"We gotta get over there." Blue Beetle said.

"Go ahead and come. I'll be waiting." Irene said as her voice vanished.

"I'll go too." Sectonia said. "If Irene will be there, so will Grodd...and so will Vera."

"Ah, right. We cannot deny the possibility that Grodd will take over her mind now that she's captured. I'll go too." Teba said.

"Let's not waste time. For all we know, Brainiac is already on his way to collect that city." Erza said.

In Kandaq, Irene waited patiently before Grodd came beside her.

"So...Brainiac is supporting you even though you reject the planet you were born on?" Irene asked.

"Screw this planet. My alliance is to Brainiac." Grodd said.

"So you say." Irene said smirking. "As for me, I actually look forward to all of them arriving. There is one among them who is without a doubt wanting to face me. She just doesn't know it yet. Erza."

"Tell me, why interested in her? What sort of relation could you have with her that she doesn't know?" Grodd demanded.

"Simple really. She is my daughter." Irene said.


	9. Three Kings

Aquaman and Black Adam led their force to reclaim Kandaq in the face of Brainiac collecting Metropolis and Gotham City.

"So, what's the plan? Do we try to barrel through Irene and Grodd's power and blitz to the Rock of Eternity?" Rainbow asked.

"Not our best option if these two are as powerful as we have heard." Teba said.

"Our best course of action is to have our most powerful face Irene while Aquaman and myself go to secure the Rock of Eternity for our strike on Brainiac." Black Adam said.

"I think they would have something to say about that." Rainbow said as an Armada of apes were being led by Black Canary and Green Arrow. Something was wrong though, as their heads were twitching.

"An extractor ship is on its way. Kandaq will be Brainiac's." Black canary said in a distorted voice for Grodd.

 **Black Adam** Aquaman

"Grodd and Irene will not defile Kandaq." Black Adam said willing to defend his rightful Kingdom. He blasted lighting at the Apes to keep them at bay as the others charged in to attack them only to be hit by a powerful attack.

"How very...droll." a voice said as Irene stood before them.

"This feeling...who are you?" Erza demanded.

"Ah. Erza. I am you and you are me. The two of us are one in the same." Irene said.

Erza looked serious as she drew her sword. "Deal with the soldiers. This one is mine." Erza said as she engaged Irene as her sword and weapons clashed against her Enchantments.

"Such misplaced pride you have. Compared to my achivements…" Black Canary said for Grodd. "You are nothing, Adam."

Black Adam wasn't going to take that statement lightly. He fought Black Canary alone and easily beat her back with his powers granted by the Wizard, knocking her out.

"Come out, Grodd! Face me!" Black Adam said distracted as an Ape came up from behind only for Rainbow to kick it in the face and make it crash into a pillar.

"You let your guard down." Rainbow said.

Both Irene and Erza continued to fight hard as Kandaq was being torn apart in the conflict.

"I'll ask you again! Just how do you know me!" Erza shouted.

"Simple. I am your mother." Irene said.

"That claim...is impossible!" Erza shouted.

"Your belief is that anyone who stands against Fairy Tail is an enemy. I have the same feeling for the Alvarez Empire." Irene said.

"I have no mother. I was orphaned!" Erza said.

"Ah yes. You would believe that. There are complications with your birth you wouldn't know. Back in the past...so many centuries ago, I went by another title. Belsarion...the Dragon Queen." Irene said.

Irene soon told the story of her life. How she was the first Dragon Slayer, how she met the man that was Erza's father, becoming a dragon and meeting with Zeref. She then lamented that even after she regained her human body, she had lost the ability to feel pain and taste food. She had lost the things that made her human. When she gave birth to Erza, she tried to enchant herself into her body but was impossible and eventually ended up leaving her in a village.

"Rosemary Village?" Erza asked.

"I could care less about what that trash village was called. I failed to enchant myself into you and regaining my rights as a human. You were a failure." Irene said.

"Youre wrong!" Rainbow said kicking Green Arrow away as Aquaman charged in to fight him. "Erza isnt a failure! She's one of Fairy tail's strongest females, is confident in her abilities, and someone i look up too! And you call yourself her mom when you treat her like some used up dolly!"

"Rainbow...you don't need to speak for me." Erza said. "There is something I want to say. Thank you for giving birth to me. Because of you...I was able to meet my real family, Fairy Tail." Erza said wielding her sword tight. "Now...I will cut you down!"

"As will I." Irene said as both women attacked on another.

"Arms!" Wendy said increasing Erza's power as she dealt a wound onto Irene.

"That girl...a dragon slayer...and an enchanter?" Irene thought. "Deus Zero!" she said cancelling Erza's power up.

"Oh come on! Its not fair if she can cancel everything Wendy does to give erza a chance!" Rainbow said.

"Deus Zero!" Wendy shouted cancelling Irene's cancelling.

"Oh. Guess there wasn't any need for me to talk." Rainbow said.

As Erza rose her sword over Irene's head, the mage smirked as the sword slashed her hat apart and made her bleed. But Irene still smiled. "Seems I have found a host after all." Irene said chanting something as this hit Wendy.

"Wendy!" Erza shouted as Irene's body fell as Wendy swayed.

"Oh...I'm sorry...but the Wendy you know isn't here anymore." Wendy said in a different manner.

"What have you done?" Erza demanded.

"I have enchanted myself into her body. It is now mine. After so long, a real human body again. And its a dragon slayer and an enchanter as well!" Irene said.

"Wendy, no!" Aquaman said whacking Green Arrow aside. "Release her from your control at once!" he said charging.

"Control? Don't you get it? She's gone. Her body is mine now." Irene said. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" she shouted blowing Aquaman away.

"Arthur!" Rainbow said.

"Now, to be done with you." Irene said casting an Enchantment on Rainbow about to make her weapon explode.

"Deus Corona!" a voice shouted as the attack stopped.

"What...is this?" Irene said before seeing her old body getting up.

"Hey! Irenes old body! Its still alive!" Teba said.

Rainbow rushed over to Irenes old body and helped her up.

"Thanks for the save. You got a name?" Rainbow asked the female.

"That hurts you know." her body said. "We spend a lot of time on the ships and you forget me like that?"

"Wait… youre…" Rainbow said.

"So...when I went for yours...you were able to enchant yourself into mine." Irene said.

"Whoa! Wendy, you switched bodies with Irene?!" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. I had to think quick before she took mine." Wendy said. "But...I think I can fix this, but I need a little time."

"Consider it brought." Rainbow said sticking her blade in the ground and invoking Earthshaker.

"You really think you can hurt the body that belongs to your friends?" Irene said.

"I don't have to hurt you." Rainbow said as she was sending rocks at Irene.

"Good." Irene said jabbing her arm into her current body's side. "I would maim this one before ever surrendering it."

"Deus...Zero!" Wendy said as the two of them glowed returning each to their normal bodies with Wendy falling over.

Irene was very livid as she glared at the little girl before to Erza. "Even now, you stand between my happiness. I just wish you were never born! I want you to die!" Irene shouted as light surrounded her as in her place was a large white dragon.

"Of course she could transform into a dragon." Teba said.

"I will be rid of you even if I must destroy Kandaq! Deus Sema!" Irene shouted as a wave reached into the sky. They looked above as they saw a large meteor hurtling towards Kandaq.

"That doesn't look too good!" Rainbow said.

Erza scowled as she got up and jumped towards the meteor.

"What does she think she is doing?" Irene said as Erza drew her sword.

"As the queen of the fairies….I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends...even if it costs me my life!" Erza shouted.

She rose her sword high as she slashed through the meteor causing it to explode.

"Holy…!" Teba said.

"And THAT'S…. Why Erza is awesome." Rainbow said.

Erza fell towards Irene with her sword pointed back downward.

"She is a fool. Dragon Scales are Adamantine in nature. Wait…" Irene said noticing an enchantment on it. "The dragon slayer. She enchanted the blade."

The sword cut through Irene as it left a wound on the massive dragon as it reverted to human form as Erza was left weakened.

Irene was scowling as she headed for Erza and picking up Erza's sword as she lifted it high.

"If you think you can finish Fairy Tail and me with it...I dare you to try!" Erza shouted before Irene plunged the sword through her own stomach.

"Did… not see that coming." Rainbow said.

"She committed suicide." Teba said. "But...for what reason could she have?"

"Why? Why did you do that?" Erza demanded as Irene lie there dying.

"It was...because of that smile of yours...that I remembered...how much I loved you." Irene said crying before closing her eyes and smiling as she passed away.

"Nothing better than a mother's love." Rainbow said.

Suddenly, Aquaman came barreling out of a portal to the Rock of Eternity.

"Everyone, clear out of the way, now!" Aquaman said.

"Were set for the Lighting Strike?" Rainbow asid.

"Yes. We took care of Grodd while you were busy." Aquaman said.

"And Vera? Is she safe?" Sectonia asked.

"Once we defeated Grodd, the Mind Control broke. Vera is safe." Aquaman said. "Now stand back!"

Inside at the rock of eternity, Black Adam amassed tons of magical lighting. All it took was one word to send it flying at Aquaman. One word being…

"SHAZAM!"

Lighting blasted from Adam and into Aquaman's trident, and he redirected it upward into the sky. It formed into dark storm clouds as a blast hit Brainiac's ship so hard, that the shields disabled.

"Whoa… It's like a copy of Sectonia's move." Rainbow said.

"Actually, mine's a little different. Either way, the shields are down. The others should be able to get to Brainiac's ship now." Sectonia said.

Over at Batman's ship, David was looking to the sky.

"What's wrong? Worried about Cheetah?" Hope asked.

"I know I shouldn't be, but… With the way Diana was acting back in Metropolis, I just don't know who the villain of the two is anymore." David said.

"With the world the way it is, it's easy to see why you'd feel that way. But you have to remain vigilant. If a moment's hesitation comes against Brainiac, you'll be as good as dead." Batman said.

"You think I don't know that?" David asked.

"David, please. You mustn't think too hard about these things. You two have formed a rivalry of sorts. You'll see each other again, one way or another." Batman said.

David then received a call. "Yes? I see. That's good to hear. Understood. We'll get to it right away." David then hung up. "That was Rainbow and the others. Grodd and Irene have been defeated, and Brainiac's shields are down."

"Then we haven't got a moment to lose!" Supergirl said.

"Let's go." Batman said as the leaders flew off to the ship.


	10. World's Finest

After spiraling through Brainiac's ship, Batman, Supergirl as well as Jexi, Hope, David, Conner, Spectra and Zexi found themselves inside.

"Okay, a little rough but at least we made it inside." Jexi said. "But that was the easy part."

"And it's about to get tougher." Connor said as Brainiac's robots approached.

"A robot am ashing party huh? Exciting." Zexi said.

Supergirl, however, used her laser eye beams to plow through them.

"Nice." David said.

As they ventured through the ship, they soon came across cities within spheres that seemed to sparkle.

"What the hell?" Hope asked.

"I think it's safe to assume these are parts of Brainiac's so called collection." Jexi said.

"No doubt about it." David said as he saw some spheres with familiar cities. "Hey… Aren't those…?"

"Metropolis, Gotham, Atlantis, all of the cities he's stolen from this world are on here." Jexi said.

"Oof." a voice said as they looked over and saw a familiar villain fall from behind a pillar.

"Flux?" Spectra said.

"Ow. Oh! Uh...I am not the one you're...Oh who am I kidding? Yes, it is I." Flux said.

"We know that you're not the one behind all of this. But that doesn't explain what you're doing all the way here." David said.

"Uh….I'm just….doing the business of a very good hero." Flux said as something fell from his pocket.

"Is that a flash drive?" Connor asked.

"Uh...no?" Flux said.

"Wait, I get it. You came to steal Brainiac's collection." Jexi said.

"Okay fine. Yes. I am planning to rob Brainiac blind and then use these stolen cities to make my dream empire, Fluxtopia!" Flux said.

"Good grief, you just never change, do you?" David asked.

"Hey, it's part of the villain lifestyle, Ice Kid. And I'm taking those cities." Flux said.

"That's not gonna happen, considering there are more of us than you." Hope said.

"Oh really. Well, things are about to go bad for you." Flux said tripping an alarm as they started blaring. "I'll see ya in the obituaries." Flux said running off.

"Always have been such a coward." David said as everyone became wrapped in metal coils.

Betas soon spilled into the room as Kara was taken away immediately. Before they could get stabbed by tentacles, something barreled through them, destroying them all. It was Superman.

"Superman! You're… Not dead." Hope said.

"And we thought we could make an entrance." Batman said.

"Where's Kara?" Superman demanded.

"Captured. Somewhere onboard." Batman said.

"We'll find her. First we need to take out Brainiac." Connor assured.

"We only have 20 minutes before his betas scorch Earth. We need to act quick." Spectra said.

"And the others?" Superman asked.

"Fighting the Betas outside, just in case we don't pull through." David said.

Superman tried to use is Xray vision on the walls but with no use. "Can't find anyone inside. The walls are lined with lead." Superman said.

"Let's just make our way through the ship and go from there." Connor said before nearly dodging a fireblast. They looked up to see it was Firestorm.

"Firestorm?" Jexi said.

"Brainiac unified our dueling minds. No longer divided. We think as one." Firestorm said.

"He's your walking bomb. How do we get past him?" Hope asked before Swamp Thing appeared as well.

"Swamp Thing too?" Zexi said.

"Brainiac has unlocked the Green's power. He has mastered the Firestorm Matrix. All knowledge will be subsumed under his collection." Firestorm said.

""Burst!" Spectra shouted as he assumed Burst form as he attacked Firestorm hard.

"Ultimate Color….Punch!" Zexi said hitting Swamp Thing back.

"We can't waste time dealing with Brainiac's pawns. Me and Zexi can handle these two. Go on without us." Spectra said.

"Alright, but be careful. Under Brainiac, they're very dangerous." David said.

"That just makes it more exciting." Zexi said as he and Spectra charged in at the two of them.

"Let's go." Batman said as he, Superman, Jexi, Hope, David, and Connor went on ahead.

They made it to Brainiac's control room.

"There's even lead here. Brainiac was prepared." Superman said as Doctor Fate emerged from the portal.

"Bruce Wayne of Earth, Kal-El of Krypton, Jexi the Hunter, Jonah Ginova, David Ishihara, your battles echo across the universe and beyond. Your war has had consequences none of you can foresee." Doctor Fate said. "The chaos you unleashed will have dire consequences. Only Brainiac can establish order."

Hope steeled himself. "Look for Brainiac guys. I've got the good doctor ." He said.

"Uh...okay." Jexi said as he, Batman, Superman, David and Connor continued onward.

"I want to fight you because I want to show you can change the future of the multiverse." Hope said.

"Brainiac will achieve what you could not. He will quell the multiverse's chaos. But for him and Zeref to succeed...you must die." Dr. Fate said.

"I don't matter a bit to them...but taking you down will help my friends succeed." Hope said charging back at Doctor Fate.

Dr. Fate blasted bolts of magic at hope as he dodged them one by one. But Dr fate still kept casting spells.

"The Helm. Nabu is making him do this. It's not Kent I want, it's the Helm of Fate!" Hope said punching Dr fate right in the face, stunning him. While his ears were ringing, Hope grabbed the Helm hard and heaved.

"You… You can't escape fate…" Dr. Fate struggled to say.

"I don't escape fate. I change it!" Hope said pulling the helm off. "I'll get rid of your corrupted voice….for good!"

He pushed hard on both sides of the helm, eventually crushing it.

"The lords voices. I cannot hear them." Kent said.

"You're welcome." Hope said.

"Now is not the time. You must go! Continue the fight! Those five can handle Brainiac, but it's Zeref that is the major threat right now." Kent said. "I have seen his true plan and it is nothing but chaos."

"Alright then. The question is, where do I find him?" Hope asked.

"I'm afraid he is deep in hiding on this ship. He has also gained an ally other than Brainiac." Kent said.

"Who? Who is it? And what's his plan?" Hope said.

"He plans to….Ooh!" Kent said before a tentacle pierced through his chest as it pulled him to a wall.

"Kent!" Hope said in shock.

As with Brainiac, Superman along with Connor and Jexi were giving their all against him as Batman and David were both unconscious.

"Payback time, you son of a bitch!" Connor said blasting Brainiac hard with his shot gun, Knocking him back.

"You think this will be enough? You are but Kryptonian and mere humans, of which I have killed billions!" Brainiac said.

"But we're not your normal bunch of humans." Jexi said entering Golden God Mode. "We're the heroes!" he shouted as he and Superman were pummeling Brainiac as Connor was firing off rounds from his gun.

"This is for every single person you have killed in this world!" Connor said firing into Brainiac.

"And the same goes for us!" Jexi and Superman said double punching Brainiac, knocking him to the ground unconscious as Batman and David regained consciousness.

"The attacks on the fleet are weakening him. I could feel him losing steam as we fought." Superman said.

"Well, let's disconnect him from his betas." Batman said flashing a device over Brainiac, deactivating all of his betas. But after this, the ship began to shake.

"Uh...what's going on?" Connor asked.

"Brainiac didn't have a backup system. The ship can't fly without him since he was the CPU. We're going down!" Jexi said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Superman said as he got to the console.

"Superman, wait! That's Coluan technology! You could be killed!" Connor said.

"Sounds like a job for me…" Superman said as he attaches the wires to his head.

The ship then began to even out slowly as they descended to Earth's surface.

"You have to…" Batman said before he was slugged by Brainiac.

"This is my ship! My collection. You have sullied it long enough!" Brainiac said.

"David, me and Connor need to keep Superman focused. You have to take this one." Jexi said.

"You heard him, Tapus. It's all up to us now!" David said.

"I've been waiting for this. Let's hit that Coluan with everything we've got!" Tapu Koko said.

"He has desecrated nature and for that he must pay." Tapu Lele said.

"We will give all of our strength in order to stop this being." Tapu Bulu said.

"There is no way we will hold back against such a monster." Tapu Fini said.

"You are persistent, but primitive theatrics will not save you!" Brainiac said.

{Cue- Rebel against Destiny- Tales of Destiny}

"Then I'll just get to the punch line! Tapu Koko!" David said.

"Of course." Tapu Koko said entering David allowing Armatization.

"Agility!" David said as Brainiac continuously attacks, only to miss. "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" David then gathered a ball of electricity and released it. "Electro Ball!"

Brainiac was hit hard by it as it surged all over him. "How is such a thing possible? To merge human and beast?"

"It's called Armatization. They're lending with me their strength with a common objective: To take you down!" David said as he switches with Tapu Lele.

"Let's show them the power of life!" Tapu Lele said.

"Moonblast!" David calls as a sphere of light is fired. "Extrasensory!"

"Can't…resist… onslaught!" Brainiac said.

"You might want to stay up, 'cause there's still more to come!" David said as he switches with Tapu Bulu.

"A lot more, like the ferocity of nature!" Tapu Bulu said.

"Megahorn!" David said as he charged at Brainiac and plowed into his body. "Zen Headbutt!" he said charging again.

"Organic beings should not even have this much power." Brainiac said.

"It's not how much power someone has, but how they use it!" David said as he switches with Tapu Fini.

"And David knows how to use all of it!" Tapu Fini said.

"Hydro Pump!" David calls as a burst of water is fired at Brainiac.

"I cannot… lose! I am the greatest mind in the universe! I won't be defeated by a child!" Brainiac said scattering his tentacles in rage, hitting the three Tapus separated from David. "And so there was one."

"One is all I need." David said taking out Tapunium Z as Tapu Fini separated. "This is the end!" David said as Tapu Fini closed her shell as a body of light emerged from the ground.

"What...what is this?" Brainiac said.

"From an island region far away, this spirit resides within a temple of hope and protects the wilds of Poni!" David said as Tapu Fini rose a fist before sending it down. "Guardian of Alola!" he shouted as it punched into Brainiac sending him plummeting into the ground.

{end song}

"As you said, we're persistent." David said.

With Brainiac's defeat, Superman was able to level out the ship for a safe landing, also able to restore Gotham and Atlantis, as well as Kamdaq. But two cities were lost permanently: Metropolis and Coast City.

And so the heroes regrouped. Justice league, groups, everyone.

"So, now what?" Hope asked.

"What do you mean? It's obvious what needs to be done." Superman said getting up and approaching Brainiac.

"Don't." David said. "Even if we agreed he deserves to die, we can't. We still need him to restore the rest of the cities."

"No we don't. With time and Cyborg's help, I can master Brainiac's ship and restore all of these cities." Superman said. "And with Zeref's help…"

"You're allied with Zeref?!" Hope asked in shock before they saw the dark wizard himself walk of the shadows.

"He has shown me how things can go! How they are suppose to be! With his magic, I can regain our lost cities, even bring Lois back to life! All of this can be undone for good." Superman said.

"You've gone too far this time, Clark! Zeref won't give you your perfect world!" Batman said.

"I will. I plan to keep my word and with the power of Fairy Heart, Superman and I can have both of our goals accomplished." Zeref said. "All that needs to be done is just to surrender it."

"We won't." Hope said. "You'll have to kill us for it!"

"Besides, your plan could risk losing more cities." David said.

"David's right. We can't be sure." Scott said.

"What we can be sure of is that Brainiac puts everyone else at risk." Connor said. "I'll take him to universal pro-" Connor said before Wonder Woman pushed him into a wall.

"He's too dangerous. He need to die." Wonder Woman said.

"I agree. I will not have Atlantis harmed again." Aquaman said.

"It's not that simple!" Leia said.

"Of course it is, Leia. Metropolis and Coast City are gone!" Superman said. "How many more lives must be lost before you people realize some lives need to be taken?!"

Connor recovered and shot Superman in the side, and it actually hurt him.

"How did you…?!" Superman asked

"Kryptonite Bullets. Easy to come by if you know the right dealer." Connor

said.

"Clark...will you take this sitting down? You wish to see Lois again, right?" Zeref asked.

"Yes. I will see her again. And you all will not stop me." Superman said.

"We suggest you stay down, Clark. Enough hits from Connor's bullets and you'll be depowered permanently." David said.

"This madness has to end." Superman said.


	11. Absolute Justice

"Looks like we're really doing this." Jexi said. "Guess we have no choice but to...go against the Regime before it restarts!"

Connor fired bullet after bullet at Superman while Batman drew a Gold Kryptonite-laden dagger to assist Connor only for it to be destroyed by Zeref.

"I'm sorry, but we've entered a deal here." Zeref said.

"Guys, take care of Supes." Natsu said. "I'm gonna finish things with my brother."

"Are you crazy?! You don't have Fire Dragon King Mode any more! And if Zeref dies, you do too!" Hope said before Natsu slugged him.

"To hell with that. If that's gonna be my fate, I'll just burn it away!" Natsu shouted as flames erupted.

"To deny fate?" Zeref said as he laughed. "To think all this time I accepted it. Clark, feel free to finish your own business with your former friends. I need to have one final battle with my brother before we can restore both our worlds."

Superman charged to the other heroes with determination.

"Gray, there has to be something you can do! Use Iced She-Wait, where is Gray?" Hope said.

"Dunno. In fact, I don't see Lucy or Happy around either." Jexi said.

"Just when we need Gray the most." Hope said.

Both Natsu and Zeref fought against one another to such a ferocity that it was shaking Brainiac's ship.

"Okay, there's something I wanna know. What were you planning?" Natsu asked.

"My plan...to reset time on our world." Zeref said.

"Reset time?" Hope asked. "Wait, I get it…. You want to make it so that Natsu's death doesn't even happen!"

"Yes. But more so, to prevent myself from ever becoming immortal. Of course when I do succeed, the current state of time on both worlds will cease to exist, being overtaken by the new timelines. The only ones who would know this would be me and Clark." Zeref said.

"So...I'd never meet my friends right?" Natsu asked. "That's just more reason why we should stick with the timeline we got!" he said slugging Zeref.

"Should we get in?" Ranma asked.

"This is Natsu's fight. This is something he has to do alone." Jexi said as they left to deal with the Regime as Natsu continued to fight Zeref.

Meanwhile, inside of the Star Speeder, Gray, Lucy and Happy were gathered around the book of E.N.D. as they cautiously opened it, showing living demonic letters flying out of it and on the pages as well.

"This book, it really is everything that makes Natsu…. Well, Natsu." Lucy said.

"So if he does kill Zeref, he dies with him." Happy said.

"That just can't be how it goes." Gray said.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." Lucy said pulling out a magic pen. "Natsu and this book seem to be closely connected. Maybe...if I rewrite enough of it...we can protect Natsu."

"It won't be enough. Zeref is crafty like that." Happy said.

"Right. They're probably a curse on this book to punish those who would try to change this book." Lucy said before they looked in shock to see the letters starting to pop.

"The letters! They're popping!" Happy said.

"Something must have happened to Natsu." Lucy said. "We don't have a choice now!" she said starting to rewrite back in the letters as quickly as they were disappearing.

"Hurry, Lucy! I don't want Natsu to die!" Happy said in concern.

Back in Brainiac's Ship, Natsu was on the ground bleeding with a hole in his chest as Zeref was in a pure white form after taking in a large amount of magic from a nearby Mavis.

"Sorry, but this had to be done." Zeref said turning to leave.

"Don't...leave so soon." Natsu groaned as he got back up as the hole was sealed up.

"I was sure he was dead. Is someone attempting to rewrite his book? Without comprehension of the consequences of doing such a thing?" Zeref said to himself as Natsu charged back in and began pummeling Zeref all over the ship.

"This is impossible… How does he have so much power left?!" Superman asked in disbelief.

"I'm fighting...with all of my friends' powers." Natsu said as he flashback to his first day meeting the heroes and fights he has been part of since them. "These guys...they are the coolest ones I've ever met. Luffy, Ranma, Pit, Dan, Jexi, Hope, David. Even my family in Fairy Tail...I don't wanna lose any of them!" Natsu said giving a final punch to Zeref as his right arm burned brightly, punching into Zeref, knocking him onto the ground while sustaining massive injuries to his arm.

Connor pointed a gun at Zeref, loaded with a special bullet.

"Give up, Zeref. This bullet is laced with Barrier Particles." Connor said.

"Those won't work on me." Zeref said.

"Natsu, Connor. Please...allow me to finish this." Mavis said.

"All right, First. I need to find my friends, anyway." Natsu said leaving as Mavis approached Zeref.

"My body...I can't move a muscle. Did I lose? Natsu...really is something. But he is foolish. These wounds mean nothing. I'll regenerate in a few minutes." Zeref said.

"Zeref. You've hurt my friends. Made them suffer. I can't forgive that." Mavis said. "As the first master of First Master of Fairy Tail, who believes bonds are thicker than blood, want nothing more that to erase you from this world."

"A death by your hands. I wouldn't mind that, actually. If you can, that…" Zeref began.

"I can. You loved me. With that, the curse of contradiction stole my life from me. But, despite the fact I was under the same curse as you, I couldn't steal your life away. Maybe because I didn't believe my feelings. Because I met you, I learned magic. Because I met you, I saved Magnolia. Also because I met you, Fairy Tail was founded. But, you brought death to people and imprisoned my life. You tried to use me to destroy Fairy Tail. I hate you so much, yet I love you too. It's so confusing. But...I don't want you to die! I want to stay with you forever." Mavis said crying.

Zeref then smiled. "So that was the answer. To be loved." Zeref said as Mavis fell atop him as she kissed him. As they did, a pillar of light erupted around them. "Looks like the curse is taking you too."

"I know." Mavis said crying before smiling as they embraced. "Let's go together, Zeref."

"Mavis." Zeref said as both were soon gone from everyone's sight. "This was a power even an immortal could not best. Love, the unifying magic." his voice echoed before everything was silent.

"Is he...dead?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah. I can't feel his magic anywhere. He's gone, so is Mavis." Zaveid said.

"And Natsu?" Hope asked.

"Strange. Zeref is gone...yet, Natsu's magic can still be felt. He's definitely alive." Lailah said.

"Lucy and the others must've done something to the book." Raine said.

Back in the ship as Lucy fell over, the book vanished as Gray purged Lucy of a curse. As he did, they heard groaning. They looked to the coffin that Makarov was inside as he rose from it.

"I...am awake." he said groaning.

"Master?" Gray said.

"Ah! Zombie!" Happy said.

"No, you idiot. He's alive." Gray said.

"I have...this nice dream. Of a black haired boy and a young girl smiling together in a field of flowers." Makarov said.

Back with the heroes…

After a long battle with Zeref and the Regime, they were able to win and capture Superman.

"You sure you don't have to send Clark with me? I got a special cell for him." Connor said.

"No. He'll be where he belongs in the Phantom Zone." Batman said as a man in an orange and red suit appeared, his scarred left eye and face all too familiar to Connor.

"Councilman Vigor!" Connor said saluting.

"Who?" Zexi asked.

"He's the councilman in charge of the Hero Universe." Connor said.

"But why is he here?" Makarov asked.

"To give my thanks for stopping Brainiac." Vigor said.

"It was the least we could do. We weren't just going to let him have his way." David said.

"Vigor, since you're here, I bet you saw me stand up for Brandish, along with the rest of the council." Connor said.

"What are you talking about?" Vigor said.

"Oh crud. Uh…" Connor said.

"That woman deserves to be arrested. That's another of my reasons for coming here." Vigor said.

"Wait, I can…" Connor began before Brandish stamped on his foot. "OW!"

"Sir, I'd like to make a trade. A place with this gun loving idiot for a pardon and a prisoner." Brandish said.

"And who might this prisoner be?" Vigor said before Brandish held in her hands a shrunken Wonder Woman.

"Brandish…" Connor said.

"Hmm. I see. I'll have to run it by the council but I can see this working." Vigor said.

"Unshrink me at once! This is no way to treat an amazon of Themyscira!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"Tough break. You deserve every bit of it." Brandish said.

"I had to rough her up a bit before Brandish could work her thing, though." David said.

"Ain't that right, tiny tot?" Vashyron said.

"When I regain my normal size, I will kill you, David Ishihara of Akihabara! I swear it!" Wonder Woman said before being shoved into a jar.

"Gonna take a long time before that will happen." David said. "Oh, and my rivalry with Cheetah will keep her nice and rough for you."

Wonder Woman was shouting things only for no sound to come out.

"Good thing I went for a sound proof glass jar." Vigor said.

As they were finishing up, Hope was talked with Batman and Supergirl.

"So, you wish to recruit Kara for your group?" Batman asked. "I was hoping to give her a spot in the New Justice League. However, Adam and Diana's manipulations have caused her to question what it means to give people hope. She needs someone who can teach her the ropes. I believe you are more than qualified for that task."

"You won't regret this, Bruce." Hope said.

"So where to next?" Supergirl asked.

"Some of us are gonna be training. This boxing tournament called ARMS is coming up and we need some boxers in top shape." Usopp said.

"There's a new generation of boxers on their way. And the title 'ARMS' really fits the bill." Hope said. "Our representatives are Knuckles, Luffy and Yang."

"But what does this new generation have to offer? We don't even know anything about these guys, only their names." Knuckles said.

"I guess we're gonna have to train and compete to find out. Just gotta tough it out." Vector said.


End file.
